


Pieces of a Shattered Moon Part 2: Footsteps on Sand

by Spunky0ne



Series: Pieces of a Shattered Moon [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya finds himself the target of revenge after a squad member dies protecting him. Forced into an experimental human form, he and Renji struggle to find an escape before the form fails and death claims him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vigil

Thunder rumbled through the nearly empty streets of the Seireitei and the rain poured down as it had for days, pooling on the sodden ground and running in streams along the sides of the streets. It soaked the feet and uncovered heads of the mourners as they proceeded down the road and into the military cemetery grounds. It was a source of some pride to Byakuya Kuchiki that every member of the Sixth Division was present…even though one of those members was the one they were gathering to mourn. It was a sign of just how much things had changed…and in such a short time.

But pride was a secondary thing on such a day.

Byakuya stood quietly as the mourners took their places beneath the protective canopies. Renji was a silent shadow at his side, his usually lively eyes red and tired, his head bent respectfully. The family of the fallen squad member sat in a secluded place away from the rest of the mourners, their muffled sobs barely audible above the sound of the rain. When all had gathered, Tadashi, the family spokesman, a slim, solemn young man with earthy brown eyes and hair, stepped to the front of those gathered and began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming," he said quietly, "Our family is very appreciative knowing how many lives Takashi touched in such a short time. Takashi wanted to be a soul reaper from our earliest days in the Rukongai. We were lucky to grow up in a family with loving parents who nurtured us and supported our dreams. Takashi was at the top of his class when we graduated from the academy and his dream came true when he was assigned to the Sixth Division, under the command of his role model and, he would say, 'hero,' Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. I still remember the light in my brother's eyes when word came to tell him of his new assignment. Takashi loved his post and was devoted to the other squad members…and to his captain. I don't think anyone realized how seriously he took his vow to protect his comrades and his captain until the day he fell defending them."

Byakuya's head lowered and his eyes closed for a moment as he remembered. A soft shiver passed through him.

"My brother was everything that a shinigami should be…strong, proud, devoted, protective…and he was truly treasured. My family has indicated that they would like to have his friends and comrades say a few words about him. They have asked you, Captain Kuchiki, to speak first, if you will, sir."

Byakuya nodded and stepped forward.

"Takashi was a highly intelligent and powerful young shinigami. When scanning the lists of this year's graduates, his name stood out for several reasons. His examination scores were the first perfect scores in the history of the academy, his dedication to his studies was evident in his already advanced skills. These things caught my attention, but that only got him in the door for his interview. Upon meeting Takashi, I was immediately impressed with his attention to self-presentation, to his confidence, and to his enthusiasm at being called to serve in my division. From the first day, Takashi proved to be dedicated and capable. He was everything that I could have hoped for in a squad member. But I had no idea…none…that this young man would soon make the ultimate sacrifice on my behalf. I am saddened at the loss, but deeply honored. Takashi is truly the embodiment of devotion and courage."

Byakuya returned to his place beside Renji and, noting the tears that were joining the raindrops on his vice captain's face, quietly took his hand. Other friends and comrades stepped up to speak and Byakuya and Renji stood listening with their heads respectfully bowed. When all were finished, prayers were said and the service concluded.

Renji followed Byakuya out of the cemetery and back along the still-wet streets to the Sixth Division office. Byakuya held the door open for Renji and followed him inside, then secured the door behind them.

"Are you certain that you don't wish to go to the gathering, Renji?" Byakuya asked softly, "I have to stay, but there really isn't anything critical that you need to remain here to do."

Renji shook his head silently and moved slowly to his desk. He removed his cloak and tossed it over a chair off to the side, then sat down and picked up a stack of papers. He set them in front of him and picked up the first, poring over it carefully. Byakuya stood near the door for a moment longer, watching him, then stepped across the room and removed his cloak. He hung it on a peg on the wall and turned back toward his desk. As he started toward it, he realized that Renji was now sitting with his face buried in his hands. His shoulders shook softly, but he made no sound. Byakuya bit his lower lip, thinking, then crossed the room and sat down in the chair next to his vice captain. He slipped his arms around Renji and pulled him onto a warm shoulder.

"Sorry," Renji said in a rough voice, "I should…I don't know…"

Byakuya brought his face close to Renji's and kissed him gently on the lips, reaching up to brush the tears away.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he assured the redhead, "We hand-picked Takashi for our division…and you personally saw to his training. He learned a great deal from you, Renji."

Renji nodded.

"He was so quick to learn, so eager…I only ever had to show him anything once and he had it. I...uh…I guess I shouldn't have made those jokes about throwing yourself in front of danger to protect the captain, huh?"

He dropped his head back onto Byakuya's shoulder, breathing slowly and trying to gather himself.

"Renji," Byakuya said softly, "Why don't you let me make you some tea?"

He started to get up, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked down into the saddened brown eyes and sat down again, pulling Renji into his arms.

"I don't need tea," he whispered against the dark haired captain's throat, "I just need to be with you. I'll be okay. It just hurts like hell to lose one of them, you know?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I know," he said, kissing Renji again, "You put a lot of effort into their training. I know I should provide more support…but you manage it very capably, Renji."

"Not that it made a fucking bit of difference the other day…but thanks for the compliment, Captain," Renji said bitterly.

Renji took the redhead's face in his hands.

"Renji…stop being so hard on yourself. Sometimes it doesn't matter how much training a shinigami has. Sometimes we have to sacrifice ourselves. If anyone should feel guilty about what happened, I should. I am the one that Takashi was trying to protect. We were outnumbered and taken by surprise…we all did the best we could under the circumstances."

"I know that…I, uh, just hate what happened, that's all. I keep wondering if I had done something different…if…"

Byakuya kissed away the rest of the words.

"Stop," he said firmly, "Don't keep doing this to yourself."

He stood and pulled Renji to his feet. Renji gazed at him in confusion.

"Come, Renji," he said, turning him toward the hallway.

"Byakuya…you said you had some things that need to be done for the captain's meeting tomorrow…"

"I will get them done," he said quietly, slipping a hand into Renji's and pulling gently.

Renji followed Byakuya into the hallway and inside the captain's quarters. Byakuya closed the door behind them and followed Renji across the room. He pulled the hair tie out of his vice captain's hair and watched the long red strands fall and settle in swirls on his shoulders and down his back. Then he reached for the tie at Renji's waist and slipped the top of his uniform off. He turned away for a moment to hang the top over a chair, then turned back and finished undressing him. Renji slipped into the soft, comfortable bed, waiting quietly as Byakuya undressed and moved to join him.

Byakuya felt Renji's body begin to relax as he settled in next to the redhead. He pulled Renji onto his chest and drew his head down to rest on one shoulder. Byakuya ran his finger through the long red strands and kissed Renji on the forehead, then on the lips. He rested his chin on top of Renji's head and closed his eyes. Renji gave a long sigh and sank into the warmth of the dark haired captain's embrace.

The rain continued to pour down, striking the window with hypnotic taps that lulled the two toward sleep. As he was drifting off, Renji turned and kissed Byakuya warmly.

"Thanks Byakuya," he said softly, "I think I really needed this."

Byakuya didn't reply, but simply tightened his arms around the redhead and buried his face in Renji's soft, red hair.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tadashi," Nia said quietly, "the guests are starting to leave. Mother and Father have asked us to make farewells."

They walked back into the front room of the small house and stood by the door, speaking to each guest as he or she left. Tadashi shook Rikichi's hand and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you for coming, Rikichi…and please tell Captain Kuchiki and Vice Captain Abarai that we appreciated their attendance at the memorial. It…meant a lot to my parents."

Rikichi nodded.

"I'll be sure to let them know," he promised, "I know they thought very highly of your brother…and they were deeply touched by his dedication to the captain."

"Well," said Tadashi quietly, "anything for the captain, right? It is the job of every squad member to protect him, is it not?"

"Yes," agreed Rikichi, "but it is very troubling when a shinigami's dedication to his duty costs him his life."

Tadashi nodded.

Rikichi turned to Nia and took her hand in his.

"Take care, Nia," he said softly, "let us know if your family needs anything."

He turned and walked out into the rain.

"We need our brother…" Nia whispered softly into the humid air.

Tadashi's eyes rose and met hers gently. Her stepped toward her and pulled her into his arms.

"The guests are gone now. You should go and rest, Nia," he said, giving her a squeeze.

Nia shook her head.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has work for us…remember?" she said, looking in the direction of the Twelfth Division.

Tadashi sighed.

"Yes, that's right," he sighed, "Damned Captain, always pushing, always demanding. I imagine we should go."

The two gathered their cloaks, then went to say good-bye to their parents.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think I made the right decision?" Renji asked quietly.

Byakuya's opened and he studied Renji's face in the darkness.

"I could have had Rikichi there…or one of the other, more experienced guys. Maybe…"

Byakuya cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't second guess yourself, Renji," he said, running his fingers through his red hair, "You made the best decision you could under the circumstances. You don't know that having someone else in that position would have prevented anyone from dying. As I said before, we were surprised and outnumbered. All of the intelligence for that area indicated it wasn't so much of a risk. That's why we chose it for training."

"Yeah…I know. I just…wonder. I wonder if it would have changed things."

Byakuya slipped a hand under Renji's chin and kissed him.

"I seem to remember you once telling me that I shouldn't live in the past…that I should move forward and not let my regrets keep me from living my life."

Renji smiled sadly.

"I think I do remember telling you that," he admitted.

"And although you were trying to get me into bed at the time, I think that what you said was absolutely right. You can't live in the past."

"I wasn't just trying to get you into bed, Byakuya. We were trying to get each other into bed. You were just having second thoughts."

"I wouldn't call it having second thoughts. I wanted to be with you as much as you wanted to be with me…but I had regrets about the past…about mistakes I thought I might have made…but you were right, Renji. I had to accept that I made the best choices I could at the time…and you have to do the same now."

Renji shook his head sadly.

"I know…you're right. But this is something that's easier said than done."

Byakuya nodded.

"I remember."

"Byakuya?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you listened to me. My life would really stink if we weren't together…like this."

Byakuya gazed warmly into the calming brown eyes.

"Mine too," he agreed in a whisper.

Renji burrowed into Byakuya's shoulder, enjoying the warmth and the soothing smell of sakura. He reached up and stroked the noble's cheek. Byakuya caught his hand and kissed the fingers gently. The redhead turned and met Byakuya's lips with his, shifting his body so that he rested partially on top of the noble. He ran his tongue along the warm sweet lips of his captain and slipped it in between them as they parted for him. Their kisses became deeper and more intense and Renji moved so that he rested on top of the noble, with his hardening arousal in contact with Byakuya's. The dark haired captain's hands rose and held the sides of his face as they kissed, then slipped into the silken red strands and tightened.

Renji parted his thighs and rubbed warmly against Byakuya, earning a soft moan of pleasure from the noble. Pale hands slid down the redhead's back and came to rest on his hips, taking hold and pulling them into closer contact. The noble's head fell back and his eyes closed as Renji's mouth came down and pleasured his throat with soft wet kisses and tantalizing suction. He shifted his body, bringing Byakuya's hardened member to his entrance. Byakuya looked up at him questioningly.

"Renji," Byakuya said quietly, "you have a lot of pent up emotion. Don't you…"

Renji shook his head.

"I need a little bit of pain to distract me…"

He sank down on the noble's swollen arousal, moaning softly as it penetrated him. He raised his upper body and gazed down into the dark, hazy eyes, moving his hips enticingly. The noble's lips parted in a sigh of pleasure and his hips rose to meet each heavy thrust.

Renji lowered his head, moaning deeply and quickened the motion of his hips. The noble's hips thrust upward and deeply into the redhead, striking the pleasure center inside him and forcing another passionate moan from his lips. He struck the same place over and over until a heavy shudder passed through the redhead's body and his body pulsed warmly with release. Byakuya thrust into him one more time, panting with pleasure and releasing inside him. Renji fell against the noble's chest and buried his face in the warm, pale throat, still panting and slowly catching his breath. They rested quietly, listening to the rain until the soft, comforting sound lulled them to sleep.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Byakuya helps Renji confront his emotions about their lost comrade, someone is stalking the noble...

Kurotsuchi Taichou watched closely as his seventh seat stepped into the life chamber, looking back nervously as the door closed behind him. The masked Taichou grinned and his fingers moved quickly over the keyboard in front of him, tapping furiously as he set the parameters for the experiment.

"Very well, then," he said finally to the uncertain youth within the chamber, "Let us begin. I am going to run a few tests and I want you to tell me how you feel as the conditions around you change. You may want to sit down."

The youth nodded and sat on the examination table as the lights around him dimmed and began to pulse softly.

"I feel…uh…kind of warm?" he said with a nervous tremor in his voice, "and…uh…my skin is tingling."

Kurotsuchi nodded and made several quick adjustments.

"How about now?" he asked, still tapping keys.

"I…feel…kind of…dizzy, sir."

"Lie down," Kurotsuchi said in a bored voice.

The youth fell back and seemed to lose awareness.

Nia's voice rose up warningly from a console nearby.

"Sir, the form is showing a heavy sensitivity to spiritual pressure."

"That is what the life chamber is for. It is supposed to offset the spirit energy and emulate the conditions of the living world."

"Well…then it's not doing that well enough. The form is becoming unstable."

"Damn it!" Kurotsuchi said tapping the console keys harder and faster, "How about now?"

"Sir," called Tadashi from another console, "he's becoming agitated!"

Kurotsuchi glanced into the chamber and frowned as the seventh seat jumped up from the examination table and ran to the door.

"Let me out of here! Let me out!" he cried, pounding the door with his fists.

"Do quiet down and get back on the examination table at once!" Kurotsuchi ordered, "I'll reverse the process if you will just hold still."

His fingers tapped madly on the keys and the lights flashed in the room. The seventh seat's young face flushed, then twisted into a look of blind terror. He screamed and dropped to the floor, howling in agony. The masked taichou's fingers flew over the keys, but it was too late. The young man fell to the floor, moaning and writhing in agony as the taichou and his staff looked on. Nia turned and buried her face in her brother's shihakushou, sobbing silently, knowing that such a display would only earn her a reprimand.

"Damn!" yelled Kurotsuchi, slamming his fists down on the keyboard and watching in disgust as the seventh seat twitched softly, several more times and then fell still, "I thought I had it figured out. Well…that was a waste of time…damned thing! No wonder it was discarded. It would be brilliant if it actually worked!"

He rose and left the room, leaving the others staring after him. Nemu turned and followed him out of the room. Slowly, the other staff members rose and left their places. Tadashi covered his sister's eyes as they edged past the room that held the seventh seat's body. He turned of the lights as they passed out of the room.

Some time later, a slender, hooded form slipped into the room and sat down at the keyboard. A slim hand placed a small disk in the drive and the graceful fingers swiftly moved over the keys, finding and downloading the information. It wouldn't take long…not long at all. And when everything was in place, the human form would come in very, very handy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya placed a tender kiss on Renji's lips and gently pulled free of him. He still had a few more things to do before the captain's meeting later in the day, so although he wished he could offer his vice captain more in the way of comfort, he slipped away, releasing the redhead's fingers reluctantly and slowly dressed in the half-light of early morning.

He left the captain's quarters and moved back out into the darkened office, lighting candles on his desk, then moving to the door to go out and collect the morning paper. He opened it to scan the headlines and froze, staring at the picture on the front page. The large picture that dominated the page showed Takashi, rising up in front of Byakuya, his zanpakuto flaring and his eyes blazing. It had to have been taken just a moment before…

Byakuya swallowed hard at the memory and let the paper fall. He rubbed his hands over his face slowly, then bent to collect the fallen paper. He looked past the picture to the story beneath it and another sharp bolt of surprise and rage passed through him.

"Devotion…how much is too much? Are our troops being brainwashed into thinking their lives are worth less than others…or just worthless?"

He released his breath in a sharp hiss and his reiatsu flared. He clamped down on in quickly so as not to wake Renji and shot out the door, flash stepping to the news building. He climbed the steps two by two and flew inside, sweeping past the stunned secretary and bursting into the chief administrator's office. The man looked up in surprise, then seeing who it was, sat back and gave him a knowing look.

"I imagine I know why you have come, Captain," he said calmly.

"I have seen some heartless acts in my time, but this kind of cruelty is shocking," Byakuya said, his reiatsu flaring until the man before him cringed, "Do you have any idea how something like this will affect Takashi's family? What were you thinking? And the story? Brainwashing? Obsessive devotion? Do you even understand what you're accusing me of?"

He clamped down on his reiatsu, allowing the administrator to take a short breath and respond.

"Captain Kuchiki…personally, I'm surprised you even know his name. You are well known for leaving the training of your troops to your vice captain…and we all know how Renji Abarai serves under you…"

"How dare you!" Byakuya snapped, his reiatsu rising dangerously.

The administrator rose out of his seat and took a step back, his eyes flaring with strain.

"Stand down, Captain," the man gasped, backing away.

With an effort, Byakuya brought his reiatsu back under control.

"My relationship with Renji is no one's business. It takes place outside of work hours and in privacy. It is not for you or anyone else to invade that privacy. Neither is it acceptable to print such photographs without having obtained permission from the military."

"They are freelance photos, taken by a bystander…"

"We were in Hueco Mundo! What bystander would it be? A hollow on your payroll? I believe it! You might well be a hollow yourself! You certainly are heartless. That you would take advantage of that family's pain is reprehensible!"

"That your vice captain would encourage such blind, mindless sacrifice, all for his love of his captain-lover is…"

Byakuya surged forward and took hold of the front of the man's shirt, pulling him close.

"Do not dare speak of Renji Abarai or any member of my squad in such a manner!"

"Why, Captain? Are there others you are fucking? Perhaps the one who threw himself in front of you?"

Byakuya would have killed the man then and there, but the door to the office banged against the wall and a security team entered the room. They stared at the two men warily.

"Captain," the head of security said solemnly, "I will have to ask you to leave the premises."

Byakuya glared at the chief administrator.

"You had best make sure that you stay within the boundaries," he said in a low, dangerous voice, "or you will face penalties for your actions."

He released the man, turned and swept out of the building. The head of security turned to the chief administrator.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said quietly, "We will make sure he doesn't come in here again."

"Arigato," he said in a relieved tone, "Captain Kuchiki is quite hot-headed these days. It must be his redheaded playmate…Anyway, just…see that he does not come in here like that again."

"Hai," the head of security said, turning away with the security detail.

The chief administrator watched them leave, then turned back to the papers on his desk. He felt the approach of another, but did not raise his eyes as a slender, hooded figure stepped into the room and sat down. He reached into his cloak and withdrew his camera. The administrator moved slowly from picture to picture, studying each carefully.

"As I said earlier," he told the other, "I am always interested in the work of one with your skill."

He thought for a moment.

"I want to hire you…strictly cash off the books. I want you to follow him. I want more like these…full of passion, emotion. I want pictures of him and those close to him…at work, social events and anything illicit you can catch. Captain Kuchiki is going to be sorry he messed with me. I'll make him sorry."

The hooded soul reaper chuckled softly and extended a slim hand. The administrator accepted it and kept the camera, while the other rose and slipped away, unnoticed by any but the administrator.

He reached out with his reiatsu to make sure the captain was gone from the area and sensed his reiatsu back in the direction of the Sixth Division. He slipped quietly down several alleyways and into a small dark building. He walked up the darkened stairs and into the room at the top.

This was the only room he allowed light to enter. He needed it to see his work…proudly displayed on the walls. Without the keenest of eyes, it was hard to tell which photos were genuine and which he had retouched. Each photo centered on the Squad Six Captain…capturing him from every imaginable angle and in a myriad of settings. His favorite showed the captain with his shikai in the midst of release, his face placid and deadly. Another showed him with his head bowed, hands raised to remove his kenseiken. Another captured him kissing what appeared to be the journalist himself, but was actually a retouched photo of the captain kissing Renji Abarai. He scanned the array with heated eyes and moved to the bed, falling onto it and staring at the calm gray eyes and flowing black hair as his hand slipped beneath his clothes. He imagined the silken voice sounding in his ear, the scent of sakura around them and the touch of heated lips on his. His head dropped back on his pillow and he imagined the captain leaning over him, smirking down at him as he took him roughly, mercilessly.

He moaned softly and panted that sweet name, picturing the face, the eyes, feeling those hands on his body. He imagined the hot mouth blazing a trail of kisses down his body, taking his cock into that pretty mouth and devouring it and the hot seed that erupted from it.

He stroked his swollen member, imagining what it would be like to restrain him and force himself into that sweet tightness that only Renji Abarai was lucky enough to enjoy. His breath shortened as he neared release. He stared at the pictures on the ceiling above him and moaned his name loudly, the hot fluid pulsing into his hand.

"Byakuya…Byakuya…Byakuya…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe those fuckers!" Renji raged, his reiatsu flaring wildly enough to feel like fire on his captain's skin, "That they would put that on the front page! What the family must think!"

"I went to see them as soon as it was late enough. Unfortunately, they had already seen it. I think they understood that the military had nothing to do with the photo and did not give permission for it to be used. But as it was a freelance photographer…"

"Fuck that!" Renji snapped, "You and I both know that's a load of shit, Byakuya! Sorry…Captain…You know that was not done by a simple bystander! What fucking bystander shows up in Hueco Mundo and snaps pictures while someone is being killed before their eyes? Who fucking does that?"

Byakuya shook his head and sighed.

"And that article…what they said about you…about me?" Renji went on, his eyes beginning to tear, "What fucking gives them the right to say things like that?"

"Renji…stop."

"Stop? Captain, they said I set Takashi up to be killed for you…like…like I got off on seeing him throw his life away! And they said those things about us and Rikichi! The kid can't even look me in the eyes!"

"I spoke to Rikichi. He doesn't blame us and he is handling it, Renji. But you, on the other hand, have got to get yourself more firmly under control…"

His words disappeared in a flurry of surprise as he was suddenly forced back against the wall and Renji faced him nose to nose, his eyes deadly.

"Control? You want to talk to me about control? Fuck control, Captain! Control isn't going to stop this! It isn't going to undo the damage. Now you tell me how the fuck I'm supposed to worry about control!"

He stood, panting with fury, his eyes locked on Byakuya's, his hands tightly gripping his captain's shoulders, almost as though he was hanging on for dear life. Byakuya stared, waiting quietly as the anger began to drain away. As it fell away, a tired look came into the vice captain's eyes and a shiver of resignation went through him.

Byakuya reached up and caught his face in the palm of one hand, bringing him close for a gentle kiss. Renji leaned into the kiss, pushing him back against the wall and pressing his body against the strong, reassuring form of his captain.

A carefully positioned camera captured the kiss and the others that followed. It captured the image of the two sinking to their knees and the surrender to passion that followed as the red haired vice captain stripped his captain and took him right there on the office floor…the brown eyes shattered and furious at the same time. All the while, Byakuya looked up at him warmly and offered comfort only he could give Renji. And when the fight went out of him and he collapsed onto the strong, muscular chest, crying out as if he'd been burned, Byakuya held him tightly and spoke quietly in his ear, telling him over and over…

"You are right, Renji…They had no right to do that, to display his picture like that…to say what they said, especially about you. Don't let them do this to you…Don't let them inside your head. You know they're just trying to get attention. They will use anyone."

He took the tear-stained face in his hands and kissed Renji again and again. Gradually, Renji sighed and his body relaxed against Byakuya's.

"I'm sorry," he said, so softly that Byakuya could barely hear, "I shouldn't get like this…"

"Shh," Byakuya whispered, "It's okay. Just…we should move this to the captain's quarters."

Renji nodded and they climbed to their feet, picking up their clothing and retreating down the hallway. Outside, the camera peeked through the small space in the curtains and snapped shot after shot.

The hooded photographer sat for some time after, studying each picture. The more innocuous shots would be sold to pay for his room and board, but the others were for his enjoyment only…


	3. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji are shocked at accusations leveled against them.

_It never rains in Hueco Mundo, Byakuya thought to himself as he watched the training group set up for the war game._

_He scanned the area to be certain there were no hollows nearby and engaged the cloaking kido to hide their presence from any hollows that might stumble upon them. It wasn't very likely for that to happen in this area, so far removed from Las Noches and the other known bases in Hueco Mundo, but Byakuya was always cautious when entering the home of the hollows. One never knew what could happen._

_He glanced over at Renji and signaled him to set the boundaries, then went back to scan the area again for safety purposes. All was quiet._

_He was turning back to begin the training game when something registered inside, some sense of warning…and then the reiatsu around them began to rise. He signaled Renji to abandon the setup and started to open the gate to return them to the Seireitei. To his surprise, a strong reiatsu pulsed nearby, interfering with the formation of the gate._

_Byakuya turned and brought the squad to alert with a hiss of warning. It was all of the warning they got before hollows began to appear all around them._

_Too many…_

_Most were not high in level, but the sheer number of them…and the fact that there had been no warning left them vulnerable. He drew Senbonzakura and activated his senkei. The thousand pink blades rose around the stunned training group. He paused for a moment, then started to speak._

_"As you can see, this training exercise has just become a very real threat. Each of you has been well trained and you are ready to face this challenge. Renji, Rikichi, Takashi and Manao will set the kido field around us. When I detonate my senkei, you will need to fight at full power to defeat them. Use everything you have learned. We can defeat them…despite their numbers."_

_The four moved away and linked their power, slowly bringing a powerful shield into place around them. The others set themselves into formation and began the incantations to release kido attacks. As the kido field was completed and the incantations came to an end, Byakuya detonated the senkei, sending a powerful blast outward in all directions. The blast incinerated the first wave of hollows and blinded the rest for a few moments, giving the small group of shinigamis time to release a volley of kido attacks. Byakuya's joined the rest and raking the enemies with huge blasts of red and blue flame._

_Byakuya noted that the shinigamis were holding their own and began to open the return door again. As he focused on the beginnings of the senkaimon, a flash of light off to the side caught his attention. The light pulsed again and again. He turned to look more closely._

_"Captain!"_

_He turned in time to see that a strong hollow had broken through and was closing on him. There wasn't time to draw a weapon, so his hands came up and his kido attack began to form._

_But he never released the attack._

_Because, unbelievingly, someone had thrown himself between the two…between this high level hollow and the Squad Six Captain. A zanpakuto released and the enemy was thrown back, howling and slashing at the shinigami that had dealt the fatal blow._

_But the shinigami was falling too._

_Buakuya flash stepped forward and caught the youth as he fell, pulling him close and reading the extent of the damage. The shocked brown eyes looked up at him and the young, handsome features struggled to remain calm._

_"Takashi…" Byakuya whispered._

_"Captain…" the young man gasped, "It has…been an honor…to…"_

_His eyes closed and his body went limp in Byakuya's arms. He lost awareness of the battle after that until he felt Renji's hand on his shoulder and the vice captain told him that the senkaimon had opened._

_It never rains here…except when it rains blood…_

"Byakuya…"

The concern in Renji's voice brought him awake. He rubbed a hand over his face and blinked up into the worried brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "It seemed like you were having a bad dream."

Byakuya shook his head slightly to clear it and sat up.

"I'm fine," he said softly, trying to force away the memory, "I just…"

"You said his name, Byakuya…like before," Renji said quietly, "You were dreaming about it, I know. I can't get it out of my mind either."

"Everyone knows upon entering the military that there are risks…" Byakuya began.

Renji put a hand on his face.

"But that doesn't mean that when someone is lost that we just continue as if we don't notice. You might have been able to pretend you could before, but that's never really been what you believed, has it, Byakuya?"

He knew he should deny it. He should simply force the emotions away. They wouldn't serve any useful purpose. They weren't going to bring the youth back to life.

Renji slipped a hand under is chin and pressed his lips to Byakuya's

"I always knew it was a lie, Byakuya…when you'd stand there looking calm and unaffected. You perfected looking like you didn't care, didn't you? But deep down, it broke your heart to lose anyone…not just because it was a loss of pride, but because it hurt you. It hurt you, but you weren't allowed to let anyone see."

He pulled the noble close and brought his head down to rest on a warm shoulder.

"I'm not just anyone, Byakuya. I've been further inside your mind than anyone, and I know this is really hurting you. You don't have to admit it. Don't say anything, but just…let me comfort you a little. Kami knows you've been there for me these past few days! I haven't been able to bottle up anything. But I'll be okay, because we have each other. As long as we have each other, we'll be okay."

Byakuya didn't answer, but slipped a hand into Renji's and squeezed it gently to show he had listened.

XXXXXXXXXX

The news administrator looked up as Orochi Kuchiki entered the room. He worried for a moment that the noble was there to take revenge for the harsh treatment the news group was still giving their clan leader. But Orochi waved his concerns away off-handedly.

"I am looking for someone," he said, holding out the latest copy of the paper, "I need the one who took these photos. Tell me where I can find him."

"He is a freelance photographer named Shuji," the administrator said, glancing at the picture, "but he's the quiet type…just brings in his work and leaves. I don't know when he'll be by."

"But I'm sure you can help me find him…" Orochi said, giving the man a meaningful glare.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sir," the housekeeper said, bowing, "the head captain is here to see you."

Byakuya groaned inwardly. There was no question in his mind what it was about. He and Renji were all over the news and each story was merciless in questioning every move they made, everything they did…Of course, the head captain would be concerned. He steeled himself and put on a façade of calm as he walked out to the gardens to join the head captain on the patio.

"I appreciate you coming, sir," Byakuya said, sitting across from him, "It is difficult for me to come and go with so much attention being focused on my every move."

"That is why I am here," said the head captain sternly, "I won't waste my time pointing out that your decision to engage Renji Abarai, a subordinate, in a romantic relationship was a reckless and foolish decision. It is not the first time a superior officer has found himself enamored of a subordinate, but such things are risky and become a burden at times. And this is more than a burden, Captain. It is fast becoming a glaring liability."

"What would you have me do?" Byakuya said softly, "The damage is done. My relationship with Renji has never been a secret. I have merely sought to keep it private so that it would not become this very sort of distraction…but my relationship with Renji is not the main issue here. The news group is tying to commit character assassination. They want to paint me as a heartless bastard who cares nothing for my squad and uses them as both a shield and an illicit comfort! How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"I do not know, but you must do something. This situation is becoming intolerable…and if something does not happen to amend it, I may be forced to take action to stop it, myself."

He tossed the morning paper onto the table. Byakuya looked down at the picture on the front page and his eyes flared angrily. His face was partially concealed, but his haori, his hair and the background left little question as to who was in the picture or where the pictured event had occurred. The face of the shinigami whose half-dressed body was wrapped around his, was clearly revealed. And Byakuya could not believe his eyes.

"If engaging in a questionable relationship with a subordinate is unwise, engaging in that kind of activity with a different subordinate is unacceptable…unless you wish to tell me that this picture is falsified. Do you wish to deny having relations with Takashi in your office, Captain?"

His reiatsu was flaring so badly, he could barely contain it.

"Of course I'm going to deny it! It isn't true. You have my word that there has never been anything like this between Takashi and me! He was a trainee…a new addition to the squad, nothing more."

"Then, how do you explain the photograph? Are you saying…"

"I will not lie to you, Head Captain. Renji and I were in the office together…Renji and I. I know the picture must have been taken yesterday, because of the background, but it has been manipulated to change who I was seen with. I apologize, of course, for the inappropriateness of what Renji and I did. I will, of course, accept punishment for that, but…I cannot have you believing I would…would do this!"

"It is not so much a matter of what I would believe, but how this will affect his family…and the image this portrays of our military. Even if the image has been altered, it will make this real in many minds…and it will compromise the honor of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I am sorry, but until a review has been completed and you are cleared, I must suspend you from duty. You are to have no contact with any squad member with the exception of Renji Abarai. It would be difficult to demand the two of you remain apart when you share a home."

Byakuya lowered his eyes and felt the emotion drain out of him.

"As you wish, Head Captain. I will obey your command," he said softly.

"Very well," said the head captain, standing, "I dare say you and Renji would have a difficult time leaving here anyway. This has spread through the Seireitei like wildfire. There are reporters waiting outside. If you leave, I'd suggest you use your fastest flash step. But…I think you might want to stay close by while this is investigated. And there is one more thing…Do not speak with Takashi's family. I will handle this. You are to avoid any contact with them."

"Do you think that's wise, Head Captain?" Byakuya asked solemnly, "Won't they wonder at my unwillingness to approach them?"

"I am more worried about a media circus surrounding any attempt for you to go to them. No…you are not to have any contact with them. If I were you, I would remain here and consider the inadvisability of your actions."

Byakuya watched silently as the head captain took his leave, then leaned forward and rested his face in his hands with his palms over his eyes. He didn't want to see that picture again…didn't want to feel the return of that awful feeling of betrayal. The suspension wouldn't have hurt him so badly, but the admonishment to remain apart from his squad and to have no contact with Takashi's family felt like an admission of guilt. He hated the thought that anyone could create and spread such lies, that people would believe them…and even if his name was cleared, some would continue to question… He swallowed hard against the sick feeling in his stomach and breathed in the calming scent of flowers and sakura that floated in the air around him.

He felt a brush of warm reiatsu and Renji's hands began to massage his shoulders from behind.

"Was that the head captain I saw?" he asked, "What did he want?"

Byakuya couldn't lift his head to answer.

Renji's eye fell on the newspaper and his hands froze.

"What the…Byakuya…what the hell is that?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

"Accusations of improper behavior with subordinates? Questionable associations with younger shinigami? Byakuya…this is bullshit! No one is going to believe this…no one. The picture is a fake…"

Byakuya looked up at him.  
"It doesn't matter," he said with forced calm, "The damage has already been done. Even once the accusations are proven false…the picture is proven to be a fake, people will still doubt, Renji."

"The shinigami in our division are not going to…" Renji began.

"I've been suspended. I cannot have any contact with my squad, except for you."

Renji stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Wha…? You've been…suspended? For what?" he stammered.

"I am being investigated for improper behavior with my subordinates. I am not allowed contact with them until the investigation is complete," Byakuya said, climbing to his feet, "The head captain also warned me not to approach Takashi's family."

"But…but they're going to think that means that…"

"That I don't care…that it's an admission of guilt, I know," Byakuya sighed.

"They won't believe that…" Renji said half-heartedly, "They can't believe you would do that."

"It would explain why he threw himself in front of me…"

Renji put his hands on the noble's shoulders and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did," Byakuya said quietly, "I followed my heart. I fell for you…and it was wrong for me to do that because you are my subordinate."

"So…what are you saying? Byakuya…you aren't going to…you can't…leave me…right?"

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji and let his head rest on the redhead's shoulder.

"No…I won't leave you. It's too late for that, Renji. I just have to live with the consequences of my actions."

Renji took the noble's face in his hands.

"It's not right, Byakuya. You never laid a hand on that kid…I know you didn't," he said softly.

"But I did initiate a relationship with a subordinate…and we did use my office in an improper fashion…"

Renji let out a long breath.

"So why are you taking the heat? What about me? I was there too! Why wasn't I suspended?"

Byakuya let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't you get it, Renji? They just think of you as one of my victims…and besides, you weren't in the picture…"

Renji opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the arrival of a hell butterfly.

_Lord Byakuya, The Council of Elders requires your presence as soon as possible in the Council Hall for a special council meeting. Council has concerns about regarding the recent news reports about your activities and will seek ways to mitigate the fallout._

Byakuya burrowed more deeply into Renji's shoulder.

"Shit!" muttered Renji, "Just what you need!"


	4. Setup and Takedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kuchiki clan employs Shuji, a man they do not realize is obsessed with Byakuya, to restore their clan leader's broken reputation.

Shuji rested quietly on his bed, staring up at the photographs of Byakuya and feeling a sense of disquiet. It unnerved him that his doctored photo had been used to dishonor his Byakuya…but…the man at the paper said he was certain the accusation was true…and that they just needed the picture so people would see what happened. So what, he had reasoned, if the picture was doctored…so long as the accusation was true. But would he do it? Would his Byakuya truly do that with Takashi? If so…would he also…

He sensed a rise in reiatsu and froze. Whoever it was did not care that he would be sensed. He walked with purpose, already seeming to know that Shuji was there. He was someone powerful. Shuji came to his feet as the man appeared in the doorway.

At first, he thought it was his beloved Byakuya, coming for revenge. His heart leapt into his throat and his eyes widened. But as the man stepped into the room, Shuji could see the more angular and thinner lines of his body…and a much meaner look about him. The man was dangerous…and was obviously there about the use of his pictures. Shuji stared as the man's eyes swept over the room, studying the hundreds of photographs of the Kuchiki clan leader, then they turned and came to rest on the trembling young man who had taken them.

"You are quite a talented photographer," he said in a voice that, although not unfriendly, sent a chill down Shuji's spine.

This man was extremely dangerous.

"You seem to spend a great deal of time with your lens focused on Lord Kuchiki. And you truly seem to capture his beauty."

He stepped further into the room and looked more closely at the photos. It did not escape Shuji that the man seemed to linger over the ones doctored to include himself.

"It is difficult to tell…that some of these have been doctored…"

"If you're here about the…"

There was the hiss of a flash step and he was pushed back against the wall with the man's hand over his mouth. The glinting eyes held him spellbound and the reiatsu, so like and yet unlike Byakuya's burned against his mind.

"Shh," the man hissed softly, "I will tell you when I want you to speak."

He gazed at the pictures behind Shuji. His hands loosened slightly, but did not let go.

"Shuji, you can tell a great deal about an artist when you study his work…and we have been treated to a large number of your photographs lately. It is clear that you have a fascination with our clan leader. You seem quite devoted to capturing his every move. You have brought your entire career to rest on photographing him. That is dedication, isn't it?"

He studied Shuji's wary eyes.

"But you don't just want to photograph him, do you?"

"I…"

"Shh…the question was rhetorical. I know the answer already," he said in a soft, seductive purr.

"You would give anything for him to notice you, right?"

Shuji was wise enough to remain silent, but a shiver went through him as the man's face moved closer.

"You would love to see him up close, closer than the lens of a camera could bring you, right?"

He brought a hand to Shuji's face.

"I think you want this desperately. Your photographs cry out with affection. It isn't so much that the camera loves him…it is that you do."

The man leaned forward and Shuji could feel the soft breath on his skin. The light in the room suddenly went out and the two were standing in the darkness. Shuji found his mind replacing the image of this man, this frightening other with the powerful, beautiful image of Byakuya.

"I know exactly the content of your thoughts," the man went on, "You wish you were standing in this room with him. You wish he was the one holding you like this. You wish his eyes were the ones looking into yours, that you felt his sweet breath on your skin. You needn't answer, Shuji. Your photographs told me everything. But you have a problem, don't you?"

He closed the distance and captured the young man's lips in a very tender kiss. Shuji's heart was racing, threatening to burst. This man's eyes were frightening and his hands on Shuji left him with the feeling of being slowly suffocated. The kiss he gave Shuji was deceptively gentle, but there was a threat beneath it. Shuji didn't dare move now. The man pulled away.

"These pictures…even the ones you have placed yourself in…and the kiss I just gave you have something in common. They are stand-ins for the real thing. They will carry you for a while, but they are not real. They never will be."

He smiled and it was not a friendly smile.

"You can content yourself with falsehood, but in the long run, it will drive you mad. But you are lucky, Shuji. I have need of one such as you…one who has centered his life around Byakuya…one who can truly capture him. I think you would like to be that person. You will come to the Kuchiki Council Hall. You will do exactly as I tell you…and you will be rewarded with a position very close to my cousin…very close."

"Why?"

The snakelike eyes froze him.

"Ask no questions. You will have your heart's desire. Just be quiet and do as you are told. Do not worry about why…"

There was the sudden hiss of a flash step and the man was gone. Shuji remained pressed against the wall, the man's kiss still burning on his mouth and his very aroused member throbbing painfully.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nia continued to stare at the photograph, her eyes wet with tears.

"This can't be true, Tadashi…" she sobbed pleadingly, "He was devoted to the captain! He trained so hard just to be able to get into the Sixth Division! He gave everything to his captain!"

"Apparently so," Tadashi said angrily.

He turned and saw the pain his comment had caused and pulled his sister close.

"I'm sorry, Nia. I didn't mean to make this harder for you. But you are so naïve and trusting. So much like Takashi. He was too trusting, too. I don't want to believe this picture either. But don't you think he would be here if the allegations weren't true? Don't you think he would have said or done something if the picture was a fake? He's hiding in his mansion…afraid to face what he did…the people he hurt!"

"B-but even if the picture is real," Nia said in a choked voice, "even if there was something between them…it doesn't mean that he…"

Tadashi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You are so kind. You want so much to believe the best of people. I know you want to see Captain Kuchiki as the great leader Takashi always did, but you have to face the facts. He lives with Renji Abarai. He wasn't going to leave his lover. He knew our brother worshipped him…and he probably was flattered. Who doesn't love being admired? Maybe he couldn't help what he did…but it was wrong. It was wrong and he needs to do the right thing and admit it! This silence…is a slap in the face!"

"But the head captain came to us personally!"

"He did it to cover for Captain Kuchiki. The military will look bad if he says nothing. Face it, Nia. Our brother was…used…used for his pleasure…and his protection. If that wasn't true, he would be here!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya entered the council chamber and sat down at the head of the table. Councilor Nori stood, his aged eyes dark and troubled as he brought the meeting to order.

"This is a special council and shall be kept to the rules of emergency council meetings. The situation with the news reports surrounding our clan leader's behavior have dishonored this clan. Something must be done. Lord Byakuya, this council will not waste time arguing with you about your very unwise decision to continue your dalliance with your male, peasant subordinate, but we must make note of the fact that Council was opposed to the union from the start. And now you see what your poor behavior has brought on. We have no choice but to take some kind of action to protect the clan. That is the focus of this meeting."

"Well I, for one, think he should end his relationship with Renji Abarai," said Councilor Hotaru, turning her glare on Byakuya, "That would certainly take away their ability to make these accusations! I said from the start that allowing these deviances from the rules would hurt the clan."

"Oh come now!" said Councilor Sora, eyeing Byakuya with a sly smile, "a man has to have his entertainment, right?"

"Not when it hurts the clan to do so," said Councilor Ryuu firmly.

Several of the other councilors nodded.

"Oh really," sighed Orochi, standing, "you think you can just tell Lord Byakuya what to do? When has that ever worked?"

"Don't start that crap about giving clan leadership to you!" Hotaru snapped, "No one wants a snake like you as a leader!"

"I wasn't going to suggest that," Orochi said, smiling.

"Oh?" said Hotaru, raising an eyebrow, "Then what are you suggesting?"

"I think that the problem is simple. We have tried so hard to hide and cover up our leader's activities that we have actually added to the problem!" he suggested.

He didn't miss Byakuya's look of mistrust.

"You see, by covering up his relationship with the peasant, we have given the impression of wrongdoing. We have made it more believable that he would fuck anyone."

"Councilor," Nori said, frowning, "you will adhere to the codes of proper language while in council."

"My apologies, Head Councilor, I merely meant to point out that we are sending a wrong impression."

"So what are you suggesting?" Orochi's brother, Hitoshi asked quietly.

Orochi smiled.

"Others have a misconception. They see our clan leader's relationship with Renji Abarai as a mere fling…a side romance on the way to eventual marriage to a woman."

"Isn't it" asked Councilor Hotaru.

Orochi's smile deepened.

"Why don't we ask him."

He turned to Byakuya.

"How serious are your feelings for Renji Abarai, Cousin? Is he the one? Or is he just good in bed?"

Byakuya glared at him and did not answer.

"It makes a difference, you know," he said quietly, "because if you aren't serious about him, it shouldn't be hard to shrug him off, especially for the good of the clan…but if you are truly in love…then perhaps this council should be doing more to present that image to the public."

"Why would this council ever want to support such scandalous activity?" asked Hotaru sharply, "We have never given public support to any clan coupling. We all know how that can blow up in our faces!"

"Well, hiding everything certainly isn't going to accomplish anything," Orochi said pointedly, "Just…hear me out. All we need to do is to mitigate this by hiring someone who excels at presenting a positive image…someone who will point out the depth of affection between Lord Byakuya and Renji Abarai. We could show the populace how…committed they are to one another. And we could focus on other positives, like how their squad has improved as they have worked together to improve it. Oh, there are lots of positives, I assure you. But we would need someone who could bring out the very best in our leader."

"We don't have time to go looking for someone to spin this, Orochi!" Hotaru snapped, "We need to act on this now!"

"And we will," Orochi assured her, his smile widening, "We don't need to search, because I have found someone who will present the best possible image of our leader…one who has a personal portfolio of thousands of stunning photographs that capture just what we want displayed."

He motioned to a young man standing in the shadows behind him. He stepped out into the council room and moved to Orochi's side. The councilor slipped an arm around the young man's shoulders.

"This is Shuji. He is a freelance photographer…and this is a portfolio of some pictures he has taken of our clan leader. Pass it around. Look at the way he is presented in each…strong, beautiful, powerful. These are good things. And these, with Renji Abarai? He isn't looking at Renji with lust. He is obviously in love with him. You see…we simply need to give Shuji and our clan spokesman time to put their heads together and come up with a series of positive presentations for the news hounds. Soon enough, we will have them begging for interviews and agreeing to whatever terms we desire. Shuji is ready to begin work today. I say we have him accompany Lord Byakuya for several days…a week, perhaps, capturing what is best about him in a much more personal way."

"No," said Byakuya firmly, "I am not going to put my relationship with Renji on public display…"

"Lord Byakuya," Orochi said, all too pleasantly, "your relationship with Renji is already on display…but the question you have to ask yourself is…Do you want everyone to keep thinking Renji is just someone you fuck…or do you want them to see you as the unfairly tormented, true lovers who you actually are?"

"Councilor," Nori said angrily, "I will not tolerate any more foul language from you in Council!"

"Sorry," he said, none too penitently, "I forgot myself. Anyway, I say we put this to a vote. I move that we hire Shuji to team with our clan spokesman to clean up this mess!"

Nori sighed.

"All in favor?"

"Opposed?"

"Very well, the motion is carried. Lord Byakuya, Shuji will stay with you at Kuchiki Manor for two weeks to complete his photography. You will cooperate with him in producing a collection of photographs and video feeds that can be used to present your…activities…in the best possible light. Council will meet again later to discuss whether or not this improves the situation. But, Orochi," the head councilor said warningly, "Council will expect quick results. We don't want this situation to get any more out of control!"

"Oh, I assure you," Orochi said, smiling, "control is not going to be a problem!"

Shuji stood in the center of the room, feeling the eyes of the council members touching on him. He ignored them all. The only thing his fevered mind would register were the stern, cold eyes of the Sixth Division captain that were focused on him as though they could see right through him.


	5. In the Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya has concerns about the man chosen to photograph Renji and him.

"Captain Kuchiki," Shuji said respectfully, "I realize that the Council of Elders is putting pressure on you to do this. I understand that you don't wish to cooperate, but I will do my best to make this as positive a thing as is possible."

Byakuya nodded curtly.

"I do not hold it against you that you have been compelled to come here against my will, but you will understand if I am less than thrilled at the prospect of doing this. I don't happen to think that parading my relationship with Renji around the Seireitei is going to save my reputation…and it certainly won't help me to reassure Takashi's family that I took no dishonorable action with him."

Shuji gave him an understanding smile.

"Of course, of course. But I assure you, Captain. Presented properly, you can reassure the family that you are innocent…and that you had the deepest respect for the dedication and abilities of their son. I've outlined ideas for several articles to be run in the newspaper, as well as a few in depth magazine articles. There are sample pictures…drawings mocked up to show how I would photograph you."

Byakuya accepted the proffered portfolio and opened it, studying the pages carefully. He was at once amazed at the detail of the sketches. He was surprised at the effect of each pose on his senses. They were respectfully posed, but each captured the affection that he and Renji shared for each other perfectly. He scanned the articles and found that they focused heavily on the service that the Sixth Division performed, how the unit had grown and prospered as the captain and vice captain had joined forces to rebuild it from root to tip. As he studied the portfolio, an odd feeling of unease began to nag at him.

"Shuji," he said finally, "It is obvious that you have put a great deal of work into this. It shows in the details in the drawings as well as the proposed articles. But I have a question. How did you come by the depth of information to produce this? It is obvious that the one who prepared this has a wealth of knowledge about me."

Shuji nodded.

"Yes…it is my job to quickly assemble and make use of vast amounts of information. I conducted research in the archives of the main library and I was also given access to certain files at the Kuchiki Council Hall."

"Ah yes…Orochi would have seen to that. Which brings up another question…How did Orochi come across you?"

Shuji smiled widely.

"Your cousin noticed some of my photographs that were printed in the papers and magazines and he approached the newspaper administrator to locate me," he explained.

Byakuya nodded.

"I see why he noticed your work."

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. Now, if you and Renji will come with me, we can begin the photo shoot."

Byakuya motioned for Renji to join him and followed the photographer to the top of the waterfall, where Shuji stopped them. Byakuya was immediately uncomfortable with the presence of such invasive equipment. Shuji noted the look in his eyes and smiled encouragingly.

"Captain," he said, "the best thing to do in these situations is to try to ignore the equipment and imagine you are here alone with Renji. It will feel strange, at first, but soon you will adjust to the presence of the camera."

Byakuya nodded, but did not seem to be all that convinced. At Shuji's direction, he knelt beneath the sakura tree. The photographer stepped in close to him.

"With your permission, sir," Shuji said, I will need to make adjustments to your position."

Byakuya nodded.

He felt an odd, unsettled feeling as the photographer slipped a hand beneath his chin, tilting his head slightly, then looked directly down into his eyes for a moment. He made several other small adjustments, then positioned Renji beside him. He returned to Byakuya and adjusted the angle of his face again. Byakuya fought down the urge to flinch.

"Take a breath and let the tension out," the photographer said, his eyes gazing warmly down into Byakuya's, "Just imagine that it is late afternoon, and you and Renji have come here to relax beneath the trees, to listen to the sound of the water falling and to focus your attention on each other. Try to let go of everything else, to forget that I am here."

Byakuya felt Renji's hand slide into his and the tension melted away. Shuji smiled approvingly and the camera sounded again and again. Byakuya settled more firmly against Renji and tried to lose himself in the cool breezes of the afternoon, in the soft, sweet scent of sakura and in the splash of the water beneath the falls. Still, the camera sounded over and over, leaving him with that odd, unsettled feeling again.

"We are finished with this setting," Shuji said finally, "I have enough to work with for today. I will go back to the manor and develop the ones I took today, then make arrangements for tomorrow."

Byakuya and Renji remained beneath the sakura trees as he left, watching him disappear down the trail. Byakuya waited until he was sure that Shuji was out of hearing range, then turned to Renji with concern in his eyes.

"He makes you uncomfortable," Renji said, reading his expression.

"Yes," Byakuya acknowledged softly, dropping to his knees beneath the tree again.

He stared out over the water, over the meadow beyond, then up into the cloudless blue sky.

"I don't know why…or exactly what it is. But Renji, there is something about him that I just don't trust."

Renji nodded in agreement.

"Well…first off, remember who found the guy. You told me that your cousin Orochi has been wanting to oust you as clan leader and take control for ages. There's good reason to question anyone connected with him."

The redhead paused, gazing down to watch a deer grazing calmly beneath the trees below them.

"Even without that…there was something I felt when he touched you."

Byakuya looked up at him, almost smiling.

"That was jealousy…" he said, smirking.

"Jealousy?" Renji said narrowing his eyes and dropping down in front of Byakuya, "Why in the world would I need to be jealous?"

He wrapped his arms around Byakuya and nuzzled his way beneath the noble's chin.

"I don't need to be jealous, because I know what there is between us, Byakuya. It took years for it to happen…and it's a damned miracle it happened at all. I know that when I look at you. What's between us took years to form…and we had to break through so many barriers to make it all happen…"

He lifted his eyes, bringing his lips close to the noble's.

"Something like that wouldn't be thrown away by either of us. No other person could just come in and take hold of your heart, Byakuya. I'm lucky you ever opened up to me. But that took trust…and it took time…and it doesn't happen every day."

Byakuya closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Renji's, tightening his arms around the redhead. He slipped his fingers into the red hair and pulled the hair tie free, releasing the long strands to float on the breezes around them. He stared warmly into the deep brown eyes and felt the tension seep away. As it left him, he sank into the long, slow kisses, feeling the rise of reiatsu and a heated stirring within him. He deepened the kisses, placing his hands on either side of the redhead's face and holding him there as he thrust his tongue into Renji's mouth, searching out his and curling seductively around it. Renji moaned softly and let his weight fall back, pulling Byakuya down to rest on top of him. The dark haired captain continued to eagerly plunder his mouth as the redhead's hands moved to loosen their clothing. Byakuya's mouth broke away from his and dropped to his throat as the noble attacked the dark markings that ran down its length, teasing them with lips and tongue, then shifting slightly and biting down on the tanned skin of Renji's throat.

"Ah…hey…ah, Bya…Byakuya," Renji said, a bit breathlessly, "Sh-shouldn't we move this indoors? I mean, I feel kind of…I don't know, exposed out here…what, with that photographer slinking around. I know he's on our side, but he still kind of gives me the creeps."

"We'll go back in a bit, Renji," the dark haired captain said, nuzzling his throat and biting down again, "I want to watch the sunset with you."

Byakuya stretched his body along Renji's side and rested his head on the redhead's muscular chest. The two gazed up into the sky, exchanging deep, slow kisses as the light faded and the sun set in the distance. Around them, the sakura leaves floated gently down and the water splashed hypnotically.

It was just loud enough to hide the sound of a camera as it took shot after shot of the couple rested beneath the tree. Shuji was careful to stop before the flashbulb gave him away. He slipped back through the forest to the manor and returned to the workroom the captain had ordered set up for him. He remained there, developing photographs until the dinner call came. Before he left, he slipped the more intimate photos into a portfolio that he carefully hid beneath his bed. He looked back to make sure that nothing incriminating remained in the open, then flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya left the bathroom and moved out into the dressing area, shaking the water out of his hair. He turned toward the open closet and reached for a robe. As he moved, a pair of arms wrapped around him and he felt the towel fall away. A warm mouth teased the skin where neck and shoulder met, and a hand slid down his abdomen, slipping into the tangle of dark curls beneath and taking hold of his swiftly reacting member. He let his head fall back to rest on a muscular shoulder and settled his weight against the body behind him as one hand gently stroked each erect nipple and the other wrapped around his thickening erection and slid slowly up and down its length. Byakuya moaned softly, letting his eyes open slightly so that he could see Renji in the mirror in front of him. He caught his breath sharply as he saw, not Renji's face, but Shuji's.

Swiftly, he turned and pushed the other away.

"Hey!" Renji's voice cried as he tumbled to the floor, "what the hell was that for?"

Byakuya stood, staring. He blinked several times, then looked back at the mirror as Renji climbed to his feet. His heart was pounding madly. He was sure of what he had seen…but…

He grabbed a robe and wrapped it around himself, tying it at the waist as Renji stepped closer and watched as Byakuya gathered himself. The noble took a slow breath and released it in a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry, Renji," he said, his eyes straying to the mirror again, "I don't know what happened. I mean, I knew it was you. I know what your touch feels like, but…"

"Byakuya, what happened?" Renji asked, slipping an arm around him, "You looked like you were seeing a monster."

Byakuya swallowed hard.

"I…perhaps it is the stress of having a stranger in my home. I just feel…uncomfortable."

"Well…next time you want me to stop, warn me before you go and shove me like that!" Renji said good-naturedly.

His smile faded as he noticed the seriousness of Byakuya's expression. The noble was looking into the mirror again. Renji slipped a hand into his.

"C'mon," he said, pulling gently, "we should get to bed. It's been a pretty stressful day."

"And it isn't likely to get any better any time soon," Byakuya sighed, following Renji to the bed.

Byakuya slid into bed next to the redhead and curled into his arms, resting his head on a warm shoulder. Renji turned his head and caught his lips in a light, gentle kiss and Byakuya settled more closely against him.

"I hate this," Byakuya whispered, "this feeling of suspicion that's hanging around me. I can't begin to imagine what Takashi's family is thinking of me. I know the head captain went to them…but that isn't what they needed. They needed to hear from me that I would never have done anything to dishonor their son…or to misuse his devotion to me. And what about our squad, Renji?"

"Don't worry about the squad," Renji assured him, "You might not be able to speak to them, to tell them what's going on, but I did talk to them. I told them it's a crock of shit and that you would never do anything like what you're being accused of. But it doesn't even matter what anyone thinks, Byakuya. You and I know the truth. We both know this whole thing is bullshit."

Byakuya sighed.

"Unfortunately, knowing that won't absolve me in people's minds…or calm the council…or get that photographer out of my home. I'm worried, Renji. I'm worried about what will happen when those articles come out."

"Well don't," Renji said, kissing him, "It will be okay. And whatever happens, we'll get through it, Byakuya."

Byakuya lifted himself and settled onto Renji's chest. His fingertips traced the dark markings on his tanned skin. He nuzzled into the redhead's throat, following the tattoos there with warm lips. He felt the tie at his waist pull free and Renji's hands pushed the soft fabric off of his shoulders and down his back. The redhead's hands seemed to warm, not just the pale skin they touched, but everything beneath as well. Byakuya sighed and rested his head over Renji's heart, listening to the steady pulse of it and enjoying the feel of the hands that stroked the skin of his back and curved down over his posterior, then returned up the length of his back and sank into his still-damp hair.

He could feel the heat and the growing thickness of Renji's arousal against his abdomen, so he moved upward, bringing his own to brush against the redhead's. Renji moaned and lifted his hips, seeking more contact. Byakuya thrust warmly against him in response and was rewarded with another contented moan and a sharp nip to his throat. He pushed himself upward and parted his thighs, straightening and positioning himself over the redhead. He slowly lowered himself onto Renji's swollen member, then calmly laced their fingers together. Renji brought their interlaced hands to his chest and held them there, gently supporting the dark haired captain's upper body weight. Byakuya began a slow, intense up and down motion, tightening his hands on Renji's as the motion of his hips intensified. Renji moaned louder and thrust upward as the noble's hips fell toward his, deepening the penetration and sending a shiver of pleasure through Byakuya.

Renji smiled at Byakuya's peaceful expression, the half-lidded eyes and almost smiling mouth, the tilt of his head and the soft, pleasant sounds he made. He reached down and took hold of the noble's hips, encouraging them in their motion, urging them to rise and fall faster and with more force.

The noble's lips parted and he panted softly as they continued to move together. Renji's hand wrapped around his hardened cock and slid up and down its length as their bodies thrust faster and harder against each other and they both became breathless with arousal. The redhead's hands gripped Byakuya's hips, holding them as he thrust upward forcefully, three times in quick succession. Byakuya gasped and fell forward, catching himself on trembling arms as his cock pulsed again and again, spilling hot seed onto Renji's skin. Renji thrust upward into the incredible tightness, emptying himself into his lover's hot core, then pulling the still-trembling body above him down and burying the noble's perfect mouth in kisses.

Outside the garden doors, Shuji hid in the bushes and watched the exchange, carefully recording every move, then he slipped back through the darkness to his room. He lay in bed, replaying their lovemaking over and over…in his mind replacing the redhead vice captain's face with his own. He wrapped his hand around his cock and tried to imagine what it was like to be buried in that sweet tightness, to feel the heaving breaths of the dark haired captain touch his skin, to feel the explosion of hot seed onto his skin and hear the sweet sounds of Byakuya's moans as he climaxed.

Just the very thought pushed him over the edge and sent his mind spinning into oblivion.


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya's stalker makes a devastating move...

Byakuya jumped awake as he felt the bed move. A sharp gasp escaped him, then he felt Renji's arms around him.

"Hey…" Renji said, bringing a hand to his face, "you're kinda jumpy this morning. You should go back to sleep for a while longer. You'll feel better."

He kissed Byakuya warmly, then stood.

"I'm going to the office. There's some kind of problem I've gotta solve…some reports that I have to locate and send out. I'll be back in an hour or two. There's tea for you by the bed. Try to take it easy, okay? You almost jumped out of your skin when I sat down."

Byakuya nodded wordlessly and picked up the teacup. He sipped at it, then dropped back onto the pillows and dozed off again.

He woke a short time later, feeling the odd sensation of being watched. He reached over and sipped at the tea again, trying to push away the nagging feeling. His mind drifted back to the night before…the photographer's face in the mirror…

He reached over and picked up the tea again. He finished the rest of it and slowly stood. There was an odd feeling sweeping over him…a strange dizziness. He took a few slow breaths and stepped over to the dressing area. He studied his reflection in the mirror, then the mirror itself. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. He just felt a sense of something being off. Not finding anything unusual, he reached for his shihakushou.

His eye caught motion in the mirror and he turned to look at it. He caught his breath sharply.

He saw Shuji's reflection again.

He started to turn, but another wave of dizziness passed over him. A pair of arms wrapped around him as his legs collapsed beneath him and he felt himself being lifted and carried. He was set back on the bed and lowered gently onto the pillows. He tried to move, but his body refused to respond.

"N-no…Let go…" he moaned.

"Shh," a soft voice said, "relax…"

He tried to see who it was who had caught him and carried him to bed. But his vision was oddly distorted and the voice sounded muddled and distant. There were hands on him…untying the belt at his waist, pushing back the soft material. Sharp flashes of light blinded him.

"Renji…" he moaned thickly.

A hot mouth fastened on his and he felt a probing tongue force itself between his lips and into his mouth. The strange flashes of light continued, burning his eyes, removing what sight he had left as the tongue stroked his relentlessly. Strange hands touched his face and stroked him beneath the chin. He moaned in protest as they slid down his body, touching everywhere. Fingers slid into his hair and the mouth forced itself more firmly to his. The touches grew more and more intimate.

Dizziness swept through him again and someone settled onto the bed beside him. The bed moved again and he could feel a body settle onto his. The mouth left his and traveled slowly down his face and throat, then hands and mouth fell onto his chest, exploring the area hungrily.

"S-stop…" he gasped.

But the hands and mouth kept moving downward and when he gained enough control to push at them, one palm rose to his face and sent a shock of power through him, catapulting him into darkness.

Shuji hissed softly in discontent as Byakuya's body went limp beneath his. He hadn't intended for the captain to lose consciousness completely. It meant that Byakuya's body would not respond to his touches any more. He groaned at the hard throbbing in his loins, but knew better than to actually take Byakuya. There would be too much evidence left behind. Instead, he rubbed his hardened member against the captain's, intensifying the pressure until he was near climax. He grabbed a small towel he had brought along and used it to capture his release, then he carefully cleaned away every trace of his presence there.

He was thankful for the training he had done in covert operations. He knew about a variety of drugs and their exact effects and duration. He knew how to set up reflective mirrors and relays to produce effects like the one he had created in Byakuya's mirror. He knew how to erase reiatsu and physical traces and to leave a scene so clean that no one would know he had ever been there. He chuckled softly, knowing that when Byakuya Kuchiki woke, he wasn't going to know what happened or who did it. He wouldn't even be certain that anything had happened.

And now Shuji had a taste of him…and photographs and video to remind him…and they were real this time. There was no need for him to fake this…

"Perfect," he whispered, leaning over to kiss Byakuya, "you are the most beautiful shinigami I've ever seen, touched…kissed, Byakuya. And if I have my way, the next time we won't have to stop before the main event. I was clumsy and put too much force into the kido…otherwise, you would have enjoyed it more. Too bad you won't remember this. It was fun, Byakuya!"

He checked the room carefully to see that all traces of his passing had been removed, then slipped into the bushes outside the door and worked his way back to his own room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya?"

Renji's voice broke through the fog in his mind, but still seemed far away. He moaned and turned in the direction of the sound and felt his lover's hands touch his face. He flinched involuntarily.

"Hey, what was that? Why did you pull away from me?" Renji said, sounding closer, "Byakuya, are you all right?"

He sat up and was immediately sorry as a wave of nausea swept through him. He clenched his abdomen and leaned forward. Renji wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Take it easy for a minute. I'll get you some tea."

He shook his head and was struck by another wave of nausea.

"No…I…want you to stay," he said drowsily.

"Renji rubbed his back, gazing at him worriedly.

"What's going on? First of all, you never sleep this late and secondly, you are as white as a ghost! What happened while I was gone?"

Byakuya blinked to clear his eyes.

"I…was sleeping."

"Yeah," said Renji, furrowing his brow, "I can see that. But it's almost noon, Byakuya."

"When did you leave," he asked sleepily.

"Hours ago," Renji answered, studying him carefully, "I would have been back sooner, but I had some trouble finding the reports that needed to be sent out. Sorry. But it doesn't look like you were awake enough to miss me."

"I guess not," Byakuya yawned.

"You should go have a shower. I'll make some tea and be back when you're done, okay?"

He started to rise, but was stopped by a warm hand that took hold of his arm.

"Renji…" he said uncertainly, "I…"

He was interrupted by the arrival of a hell butterfly.

"Ah hell! Not another one!" Renji moaned, "Damn things won't leave me alone today!"

_Vice Captain Abarai, the twelfth division is asking for our living world postings so that they can coordinate their activities with the presence of some of our squad specialists when they are assigned to the living world._

Renji groaned.

"Damn it! They know I don't finish postings this much ahead of time!"

"I'm always telling you that you should," Byakuya said, smirking, "perhaps you'll listen next time."

"Well, nice to see you're acting more like yourself, I guess!" Renji huffed, "All right, I have to go back to work now, honey. I'll try not to be too late for dinner."

He leaned over and kissed Byakuya.

"You going to be okay, now?" he asked in a more serious tone.

Byakuya nodded.

"I'm fine, Renji. I'm just not used to having so much free time. I'll just get dressed and go for a long walk. That will clear my head."

"Okay," Renji said, grinning, "just don't talk to strangers and be back before dark!"

He gave the noble another quick kiss.

"Stay out of trouble," he laughed.

"Abarai, who exactly do you think you're speaking to?" Byakuya said, looking annoyed.

Renji just laughed again and flash stepped away, leaving a less than amused Byakuya frowning and shaking his head in annoyance.

He stepped into the dressing area and quickly dressed in a comfortable kimono. He made a point of facing away from the mirror as he dressed and made a mental note to have the mirror removed. He didn't really need it in the dressing area anyway.

He had just finished dressing when a hell butterfly fluttered into the room and landed on his extended finger. He recognized the voice immediately.

_Captain Kuchiki, I need to speak to you on a matter of greatest urgency. This is in regards to my brother Takashi and how his death is affecting his twin, Tadashi. I do not wish for publicity any more than you do, so I would ask that you meet me in the lower level of the research building at the twelfth division. I prefer that you come alone. The less people who are involved, the better things will be._

Byakuya considered the message carefully. To comply with Nia's request, he would be forced to disobey the direct order of the head captain. But he had already held himself away from the family of the fallen shinigami for too long. The girl had promised discretion…had in fact, been eager to avoid attention. If it was done quietly, no one need know he had met with her. And he knew in his heart that he really needed to go. Despite the head captain's good intentions, Byakuya knew that it had been wrong for him to avoid Takashi's family for this long. He should have argued the point with the head captain…should have done something much, much sooner.

He whispered a reply to the hell butterfly and looked around. There appeared to be no one nearby who was aware of him. He turned quickly and flash stepped away. He flash stepped at top speed, eager to avoid attention

When he reached the twelfth division, he slipped to the back of the building and slipped in through the lower entrance.

He didn't notice the hooded form that followed him inside.

Byakuya blinked and strained his eyes slightly, trying to adjust to the general darkness of the lower level of the research building. In truth, he despised the twelfth division all together, but he supposed that despite the dark nature of many of the inventions that came out of this place, the twelfth did offer some things of great usefulness…but at what cost? There were always disturbing accidents…and some things that happened were not accidents. He shivered softly. He would have been happier if they could have met somewhere else, anywhere else! But he was already in the building…and the area he was in appeared to be deserted. He stepped into the large inventor's room and waited for his eyes to adjust.

"Captain Kuchiki," Nia's voice said.

He looked around. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Nia?" he said softly.

"I need to make certain that we have privacy," she said softly, Step into the isolation booth across the room."

He crossed the room, reaching out with his reiatsu and sensing her nearby. But he couldn't seem to locate her exact position. He stepped forward into the isolation booth. He looked around inside and found himself alone. He felt a sudden twinge of warning. He flash stepped toward the door, reaching it just as it slammed shut, locking him in.

"Nia?" he said more forcefully, "Nia, what is happening?"

A red light began to pulse within the room and Byakuya felt his spiritual pressure drain away. A feeling of weakness passed over him and he dropped to his knees on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

A hooded form stepped out of the darkness. Byakuya stared as a slim hand rose up and pulled the hood away. He gasped in surprise as the face of Tadashi appeared.

"Where is Nia?" Byakuya asked, "What happened to her?"

Tadashi laughed.

"She was never here. I used a voice modulator…handy little tool. You see, I had to bring you here so that my dear sister could warn you that I had gone off the deep end! I lured you here so that I could get you to confess to what you did, so that you could apologize…so that you could begin to atone."

"Tadashi…"

"Shut up!" screamed the young man, "My brother was a kind, gentle shinigami who was completely devoted to you. He did anything and everything to please his captain…anything and everything. But that wasn't enough for you, was it? It wasn't enough to know that he loved you and would have done anything you asked. You probably enjoyed it. Kami knows the things you asked him to do!"

"Tadashi, I never…"

"Don't lie to me!" the young man screamed.

The red light in the room pulsed harder and brighter and Byakuya felt the weight of spiritual pressure pushing down on him. He found it was getting hard to breathe and felt dampness rising on his skin.

"I am not stupid. I know you're lying! I read the article and I saw the picture!"

"It was a fake," Byakuya gasped, "That never happened!"

"Wrong! You must think I'm a fool! But I know, Captain Kuchiki…I know that if you were telling the truth…if you were innocent…you would have come to us."

"Tadashi, I never abused Takashi's trust. I swear it!" Byakuya insisted.

"Perhaps," the young man said, appearing to regain his composure, "but perhaps not. I guess there's only one thing to do. There's a chance that you may be innocent…so I will give you a chance to escape my vengeance. We are going to play a game, Captain. You will be made over into a human. You will be set down in Karakura Town. I will come in search of you. If I find you before you escape the human form, I will kill you. If you manage to evade me, you can try to return to your shinigami form…but I warn you…This human form is experimental. It does not respond well to large amounts of spirit energy. It is volatile and subject to failure. And the process by which you might regain your form is complicated. There is a chance you will return…just like there is a chance you are innocent. But it isn't much of a chance…just so you know."

"Tadashi!"

"No more words, Captain," the youth said softly, "My brother died for you. Now you will die for being the death of him. And he will be avenged."

The red light in the room flared and pulsed more strongly around Byakuya. He gasped harder as he felt the spiritual pressure rise around him. The light slowly became blinding and the heat in the small room became unbearable. Byakuya felt a sensation like he was being slowly suffocated. He strained against it, trying to work his way back to the door of the isolation chamber, but the weight became too much. He collapsed near the door, unable to move under the crushing weight of the spiritual pressure. Tadashi's voice echoed strangely in his mind.

"Hang on Captain…" he said ominously, "You're about to take a fall!"

He felt a sensation like the floor had dropped out beneath him and then he was falling through the blackness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tadashi watched as Byakuya's body shimmered and then disappeared into the precipice world. It would take only a few minutes for it to arrive in the world of the living. After that, the game would begin. Tadashi slipped his zanpakuto into the belt at his waist and turned off all of the equipment. He slipped into the shadows and disappeared from the room. A few minutes later, Shuji pulled the hood away from his face and peeked out from behind a stack of boxes. Seeing no one was there, he opened a door into the living world. As he passed through, he reached out with his senses, trying to locate any sign of the captain. He sensed a soft flutter that he thought could be from Byakuya and flash stepped toward it.

It led him to a small park, where a group of people were gathered. They leaned over an unconscious man, speaking in hushed, urgent tones. An ambulance arrived and paramedics burst out and rushed to the fallen man's side. Shuji moved closer and smiled as the man's face was revealed. He stepped forward.

"Byakuya!" he called frantically, trying to push past the paramedics. One of them grabbed his arm.

"Do you know him?" the man asked.

"Of course I know him!" he snapped, "What happened to him?"

"He's unconscious," the paramedic said, leaning over him, "We'll need to take him to the hospital for observation and treatment."

"Can I come with you?" Shuji asked.

"Well," said the paramedic, "Since you know him and we need to know who he is, I guess you should come along."

Shuji smiled and followed the paramedic as they loaded Byakuya into the waiting ambulance.


	7. Waking up Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya awakens with only scattered memories and no powers. His friends search for him while Shuji draws near...

Byakuya groaned and tried in vain to force his eyes open. His body felt strangely heavy and sluggish. His head throbbed painfully and left him feeling shaky and nauseous.

"Can you hear me, Byakuya?" an echoing voice said.

"B-Byakuya?" he gasped questioningly.

"He's coming around, but he's not lucid just yet. So…you say he has had one of these episodes before?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he has," said a soft, somehow familiar voice, "a couple of times. We don't know why it happens."

Byakuya managed to open his eyes. The room was fuzzy and dark at first, but slowly began to resolve around him. Gradually, one big blur became a white-clad doctor. The other…the other…

Byakuya felt a squeezing sensation in his chest as the other man stepped closer and looked down at him. His chest heaved with the effort of breathing and sweat broke out on his forehead. The man with the doctor gave him a look of understanding and backed away. As he did, the weight on his body eased and Byakuya found that he could move again. He took several slow, deep breaths.

"Well," said the other man, "I will need to go home and prepare for him to stay with me. He lives alone and will not be able to care for himself for a few days."

"Very well, then," said the doctor, leaning over him.

He looked down into Byakuya's eyes.

"So you're awake now," he said kindly, "Do you know where you are?"

"I know that you are a doctor," Byakuya answered as a light was shone into his eyes.

It triggered a memory. He remembered lying on a bed, unable to move. A light was flashing again and again…

"Byakuya?" said the doctor, recapturing his attention, "Do you know what city you are in?"

He shook his head.

"You are in Karakura Town, Central Hospital. Does it sound familiar to you?"

Byakuya thought deeply. Karakura Town…It did sound familiar.

"I am not certain," he admitted, "though it does sound familiar."

He tried to sit up, but the doctor pushed him back gently. Byakuya felt a sick, dizzy feeling sweep through him again. He let his head fall back on the pillow.

"Byakuya, do you remember if something caused you to lose consciousness?" the doctor asked.

"No," Byakuya replied, looking up at him, "I remember flashes of things, but everything is hazy, like it happened to someone else."

The doctor nodded.

"Well, that happens sometimes. I want you to remain here tonight so that we can monitor you and see if we can figure out what caused this to happen to you. We know from your friend that…"

"Renji?" Byakuya blurted out, then he stopped, wondering where the name had come from.

"Almost," the doctor said, smiling, "Shuji. He just went to prepare his home for you to stay with him while you recover. You should not be left alone for a few days. Rest now, Byakuya. You just need to rest and let everything come back to you. The nurse will be by to check on you during the night. If you need anything, she will help you."

"Arigato," Byakuya said, closing his eyes again.

But he could not sleep. He was trying too hard to remember. There were flashes, bits and pieces…some faces and voices. He remembered sakura trees…a waterfall…something soft touching his skin…a pair of warm brown eyes…falling. None of it made sense.

"How are you feeling, Mr., uh, Mr. Kuchiki?"

"C-call me Byakuya," he said, flinching at the touch of the cold stethoscope.

"Okay then, Byakuya. How are you feeling now?" she went on, briefly shining a light into his eyes.

Byakuya winced and tried to turn his head away from the light. The nurse smiled patiently and put a hand on his face to hold his head steady. She tried again to shine the light in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a kind voice, "Does the light hurt your eyes?"

He didn't know what to say about the memory it triggered. He swallowed hard and held still while she checked each eye, then moved on to check his temperature and blood pressure.

"You have lovely eyes, Byakuya," the nurse said, smiling, "Do you get them from your mother or your father?"

He tried to come up with an image, but nothing came to him.

"I…ah…"

"Oh, it's okay," the nurse went on, "Doctor Hitomi said that you were still a bit confused. I was just checking to see if you were lucid. You seem clear enough, but…are you having trouble remembering things?"

Byakuya sighed and nodded.

"Oh, well that should fade. You should be remembering things soon enough! Don't worry. Now, just lie back and rest for a bit. I'll be back later to make sure you're comfortable."

"Arigato," Byakuya said softly.

The nurse's eyes twinkled merrily.

"You are very sweet, Byakuya. You have better manners than most of the men I watch over in here. Some of them are downright barbaric…but you…"

She brushed a hand against his cheek and Byakuya remembered the sensation. But it wasn't a feminine hand he remembered. The skin was rougher and tanned.

"Sleep well, Byakuya," the nurse said, putting out the light.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think this is what you're looking for," Kisuke said, smiling at Shuji, "one handy, dandy little spirit energy moderator…for those shinigami/human couples troubled by issues of spirit energy sensitivity. I guarantee this will make her able to stand in your presence again!"

He laughed at Shuji's confused expression.

"It was a joke…you know, cause the spirit energy makes 'em fall down and kneel, get it?"

"Ah, yes," Shuji said, smiling briefly, "Thank you, Mr. Urahara. This is just what I needed, "He…I mean, she shouldn't have any more problems being close to me."

"Yeah," Kisuke said, grinning, "I know Soul Society frowns on us playing house with the humans, but some humans are just too much too resist, you know?"

"Yes," Shuji said, a flush coming to his cheeks, "Thanks again. I must go. My love awaits."

Kisuke watched as the man turned and hurried out the door.

"Go get her, Slick," he said, chuckling.

"What was that?" a voice said from somewhere behind him.

"Kisuke's smile widened.

"Ichigo! I thought you were busy today. What brings you over this way?"

Ichigo gave him a charming grin.

"I was kinda in the mood for some training," he said, flash stepping closer.

Kisuke's eyes narrowed.

"You want to train, eh? What kind of training are you in the mood for?"

"Ah…I dunno. You got any new tricks you can show me?" Ichigo said playfully.

Kisuke slipped an arm around the substitute shinigami and nipped at his lips.

"Let me see if I can get Tessai to watch the shop, then I'll show you all the tricks you want to see!"

They turned toward the kitchen, but stopped short as a hell butterfly fluttered toward them.

"Ah, hell!" Ichigo muttered, "Don't those guys ever take a day off?"

"It's for you, apparently," Kisuke said, frowning.

The butterfly settled on Ichigo's fingertip.

_Ichigo, there's trouble here. Byakuya is missing. No one saw him leave the manor, so we don't know when he left. Something else is weird. There's a photographer who was working on some articles and photo layouts with us in them and he's gone too. I'm worried that he did something to Byakuya because we found some really revealing pictures and video of Byakuya hidden in his room. The guy's a freak! Rukia is on assignment there, so we need the two of you to keep an eye out for anything unusual…and we need you to let us know if you sense Byakuya's reiatsu._

Ichigo looked up at Kisuke.

"Damn…Byakuya's missing? I guess I'd better go and find Rukia. She's probably going to want to spend all night looking for him…"

"Do you blame her? He is her brother, after all."

Kisuke turned his head and stared out the window with a troubled expression. Ichigo's brow furrowed questioningly.

"What's up?" he asked, "Does it have something to do with Byakuya?"

"Don't know…" Kisuke said, chewing his lower lip for a moment, "It's just that there was a guy in here…photographer. Had a real nice camera…expensive. And he was talking a lot about stuff he'd photographed. He didn't mention Byakuya, but…"

"What was he buying?"

"Spirit energy moderator."

Ichigo gave him a questioning look.

"It's a device that reduces the effect of spirit energy on people who can't tolerate it. Doesn't sound like something that relates to Byakuya. Still…"

"You got a feeling about him?"

"Not sure…He just kind of left an odd taste in my mouth, you know?"

"Did he say where he was from?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah," Kisuke replied, shaking his head, "but he did mention that he was picking up his friend at the hospital…Karakura Central, I think he said."

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, it isn't much, but it's something. Tell you what. I'll get Rukia and we'll check out the hospital. If the photographer guy is there, maybe we can follow him."

"You want me to contact Renji? Tell him what's up?"

Ichigo considered the idea for a moment.

"No," he said finally, "If it turns out to be something, then we can send a hell butterfly. We don't want him wasting time here if it's nothing."

Kisuke nodded.

"Okay, get outta here. I've got work to do. I think I'll find Yoruichi and send her back to track the reiatsu. The only one close to Byakuya at tracking reiatsu is Yoruichi. If anyone can pick up his trail, she can."

"Rukia and I will come back as soon as we've checked out that hospital."

Kisuke nodded, then watched, sighing, as the shinigami flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji walked slowly around the bedroom, carefully searching, but uncertain what he was looking for. Nothing jumped out at him right away. Everything seemed to be in order, but something seemed off.

"Damn!" he muttered, "I hate sucking at sensing reiatsu!" He stepped into the dressing area and found Byakuya's nightclothes hanging over the edge of the clothes hamper. He touched the fabric and felt an inexplicable shiver run through him.

"Something…" he whispered, picking up the clothing.

He studied it carefully, reading the reiatsu traces. He quickly came to the conclusion that there was an odd reiatsu trace on the soft fabric. It was barely readable, but…

"Wait…wait…I know this…"

He searched the room again, looking for the same reiatsu pattern. His head throbbed from the effort, but he continued looking until he had found several more traces. Next to one, he found an odd looking device that he decided must be some kind of reflection device. He searched more thoroughly and found several more. He tested the reflection and felt a sick feeling pass through him. The way they were set up, someone could stand outside in the doors and send a reflection through the relays and into the mirror.

"Shit! He wasn't seeing things! He was seeing that sick fucker standing outside of our bedroom!"

He looked worriedly out into the garden.

"Damn it, Byakuya! Where did he take you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya watched the nurse walk out and waited until he was sure she was out of range of sight and hearing. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. His ears rang a bit and he still felt unsteady, but he also felt unnerved. He didn't like the looks they were giving him. He still remembered little more than scattered images and a few names. He had no idea where he came from, how he had gotten to the park, why he'd gone there or why he lost consciousness. Everything was a blur. He worried that the doctor would think he had lost his mind. He didn't want to end up confined to a mental facility, so he decided it would be better to slip away. He tried to open the window, but found that it was locked. He walked to the closet and found his clothing. As he dressed, he kept an eye on the door. It was fairly late at night and the nurses were at the desk, speaking in soft voices.

Byakuya worked his way slowly down the hall, using whatever cover he could find. He had to slip in behind a clothes bin and wait for a few minutes while one of the nurses spoke to a security guard. He heard the guard leave and listened as he waited for an opening to slip out the door.

"What do you think they'll do with the cutie in 314?" one asked the other quietly, "He's just gorgeous…and so quiet, too…just what I like in a man."

"Oh, well since he can't remember anything, I think they'll send him to Psych tomorrow for an evaluation."

"But what about the guy who came in with him?"

"Well…he isn't family, so unless he starts making some kind of sense, we have to keep him in Psych for treatment."

"That's no place for a sweetie like him," one nurse said softly, "The ones that really belong down there would eat him alive. I hope he starts remembering something. I'd hate to see him taken down there!"

Byakuya crawled past the desk and made his way to the stairwell. As soon as he was on the stairs, he abandoned all stealth and broke into a run. His body ached in protest, but the adrenaline had control of him. All he could think about was getting out of that place. He couldn't even consider which way to go. There was time for that later, when he had broken free of the hospital.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door into the lobby. No one seemed to notice him, so he walked calmly out the front doors, then turned to start down the street. As he stepped away, strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He struggled madly as a calm voice sounded in his ear.

"Hey, it's just me…" the man holding him said.

Byakuya felt relief run through his body, leaving him limp and tired in the other's arms.

"Renji…"

He turned toward the man holding him and a bolt of fear passed through him. It was the man who had claimed to know him. But…if he was a friend, then why did he feel such fear?

"Shuji," the man said, turning him away from the hospital, "It's Shuji. You're just confused, Byakuya. Come with me. I'll take care of you."

"They were going to lock me up!" Byakuya said, leaning against Shuji.

Shuji slipped his arm around Byakuya's waist.

"Don't you worry about anything, Byakuya. They won't find you…no one will. I have you now and no one is going to take you away from me!"


	8. Traces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuji reveals something of his nature to Byakuya as Renji searches for his lost captain/lover.

"You didn't eat very much, Byakuya," Shuji said quietly, "You're not going to feel better if you don't take care of yourself."

He stared hungrily as Byakuya pushed the fall of dark hair away from his left eye. Byakuya felt a soft shiver pass through him. There was something unsettling about the way that Shuji looked at him…but it wasn't as though the man had done anything wrong. In fact, he had been kind enough to provide Byakuya with a room, clothing and food so that he could avoid the doctors who had wanted to send him to the Psychology Ward. He hadn't demanded or even asked for anything in return…and he hadn't taken any specific action that would explain why Byakuya felt uncomfortable being alone with him.

"Here's some fresh tea," he said, handing him a teacup.

Byakuya froze for a moment as he accepted the cup. He remembered…

_"Here you go, Captain."_

_A warm tanned hand placed the cup in his hands._

_"Arigato, Renji."_

"Byakuya, is…something wrong?" Shuji asked.

"No," he answered, turning over to face the window, "I'm just…weary."

Shuji smiled warmly.

"Well, get some rest, then," he said, moving to the door, "You will feel better in the morning, Byakuya. We can talk more then."

Shuji slipped out of the room. The door closed with a soft click. The sound made him curious. He waited until Shuji's footsteps had faded down the hallway, then slipped out, of bed. He stepped softly across the room and placed a hand on the door handle. The handle would not turn. Byakuya sighed in frustration, leaning against the locked door.

He had, it seemed, exchanged one kind of captivity for another.

He wondered if his state was better this way or if it had worsened…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me," Rukia said to the woman at the hospital information desk, "I was told that my brother was brought to this hospital and I wanted to know where I can find him."

The woman smiled and nodded.

"I can help you with that. What is your brother's name?" she asked.

"It's Byakuya, Byakuya Kuchiki," Rukia supplied.

The woman furrowed her brow as she studied the computer monitor in front of her. After a moment, her smile returned.

"Here he is," she said, looking up at Rukia, "Room 314. Just take the elevator there to the third floor and check in at the nurse's station there. They'll be glad to see you. They haven't been able to locate any family and they have some questions about him."

Rukia nodded.

"Arigato, we'll go on up, then."

Ichigo followed as Rukia walked to the elevator, chattering excitedly. I can't believe he's actually here," she told Ichigo as the elevator started to move, "Byakuya would never trust human doctors. It's very strange!"

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, frowning, "It doesn't sound like your brother at all."

The doors opened and they stepped out. A few steps away, several nurses were gathered at the desk.

"Excuse me," Rukia said quietly, "I was told that my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki was here."

The nurses looked up at her in surprise.

"You're his sister?" one of them said, looking at her curiously.

"He was here," said the charge nurse, "He was brought in after he collapsed in a park near here. He didn't seem to have been injured, but he did lose consciousness. And when he woke, he seemed very confused and disoriented. He really couldn't tell us anything about himself."

"He was very quiet," another nurse added, "very polite…"

"Where is he now?" Rukia asked.

The charge nurse shook her head.

"He was in Room 314 at the end of the hall until about an hour ago. Then, we went in to check on him and he was gone."

"Do you mind if we check his room?" Rukia asked, "We'd like to see if perhaps he left anything behind."

The nurse nodded.

"Go ahead…right down that hallway."

Rukia and Ichigo moved quickly down the hallway and into the room. The bed was still unmade and a cup of now cold tea sat on the bedside table. The two shinigami extended their reiatsu, attempting to locate any sign of Byakuya's.

"He was here," Rukia said, "I sense his reiatsu…but Ichigo, it's very faint…too faint for him having been here only an hour ago. It should be much stronger than this!"

She walked slowly around the room.

"Another shinigami was in here with him," she said, looking around, "The reiatsu doesn't feel like any I know."

"Can you tell where Byakuya went?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…he went out the door here."

"The door?" Ichigo asked, confused, "Rukia, he's a shinigami. If he didn't want to be seen, he could have slipped out the window. Hell, being that it's Byakuya, he could have walked through the wall or something!"

Rukia followed the faint trail out into the hallway and down past the nurse's station. They passed the desk and came to a stairwell. The stairwell took them back to the first floor, then the trail led out the front doors.

"Ichigo, he met someone here. The reiatsu feels like the shinigami from before. They left together and they went this way."

The two shinigami flash stepped along, following the weak traces of Byakuya's reiatsu through the twisting streets. Finally, they came to a bustling street that hosted a number of small shops and a nightclub. Rukia slowed and came to a halt.

"There are too many reiatsu around here," Rukia said, frowning, "I can't tell where he went from here.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji kicked open the door of the bi-level apartment and burst inside. The inside of the entry room was dark, but Renji saw a shaft of light coming from upstairs. He flash stepped towards it, taking the stairs two by two. He reached the top of the stairs and burst into the upstairs room. His feet slid to a stop and Renji froze, staring in disbelief.

He had entered a small bedroom that was the only lighted room in the apartment. Photographs were everywhere. The walls and ceiling were covered with photographs…all featuring Byakuya. Most looked innocent enough, but as he studied them, a bolt of disgust went through him, making him feel nauseous and at the same time enraged.

There were pictures of Byakuya that would originally have included him…pictures of Byakuya kissing him, but his face and body had been removed and replaced with that of the photographer. Renji saw several photographs sitting on a nearby table and stepped toward it. Three photos caught his attention. The first was a picture of Byakuya and Renji, himself, half-dressed and very obviously making love on Byakuya's office floor. The second was the same photo edited to replace Renji with Takashi. Renji fought down a wave of nausea as he viewed the final photograph…the same picture…only edited so that Shuji replaced Renji. Renji picked up the photograph, his reiatsu flaring bright red with fury. His hand closed around the picture. The red light flared and the picture in his hand crumpled and darkened until it was black and practically melted.

He heard the sound of the front door of the apartment open and close, and then footsteps on the stairs. Renji bust out of the room, his hand on Zabimaru.

"Renji, stop!" a feminine voice shouted.

Renji froze.

"It's just me."

The woman's face came into view. Renji blinked.

"Yoruichi? How did you find me?" he asked, studying her in the darkness.

"I followed your reiatsu trail here. Did you find any sign of him?" she asked, looking around.

"Not here, no. But I did find something…"

Yoruichi followed him to the upstairs bedroom.

"This guy's a real freak," he said disgustedly, "He's obviously been photographing Byakuya for several years and doctoring a lot of the photos to include himself. On the table, I found the photo that was used in the newspaper…and I found the original. That sick fuck took pictures of Byakuya and me, then edited them to replace me with Takashi…then himself. I guess I should have expected something like this after we found the video of Byakuya and me in his room at the manor."

He shook his head in disgust.

"Yoruichi, if Byakuya is with this guy, then he is in a shitload of trouble!"

"Well," said Yoruichi, placing a hand on his shoulder, "from what I can tell, Byakuya left the manor alone…but this guy followed him. I came for you so that we could follow the trail to see where the two went."

Renji nodded.

"Well, let's not keep Byakuya waiting."

He followed Yoruichi at flash step speed back to the manor. They started in the bedroom and followed Byakuya's reiatsu out of the manor and down several streets.

"He was moving at shunpo speed," Yoruichi commented, "I think he did not want to be seen."

"It looks like he was heading for the twelfth division."

"Any particular reason Byakuya would want to secretly go there?" Yoruichi asked.

Renji shook his head.

"Byakuya hates the twelfth!"

He continued to consider the idea as they closed in on the twelfth. Suddenly Renji slid to a stop. Yoruichi stopped as well and turned to look at him.

"Yoruichi…I know why he was going there," Renji said with certainty in his voice, "The head captain ordered him not to have any contact with Takashi's family…and Takashi's brother and sister are both in the twelfth. That would explain why he came here…and why he wouldn't have wanted to be seen!"

He hesitated for a moment, thinking.

"But it's been kind of a long time since the order was given. Why disobey it now? Yoruichi…I'm thinking that…maybe they contacted him. Maybe he agreed to meet them here to talk about the article and picture in the paper."

"But it looks like more may have gone on than just talking. His reiatsu leads into the old research building. Renji, there are lots of good places in there for some kind of ambush!"

"But Byakuya's way stronger!" Renji objected.

"Stronger, yes…but stronger can get trumped by 'more prepared.' Come on. Let's follow the trail and see where it leads."

They moved forward into the dark research building. Renji felt a shiver of anxiety pass through him.

"Shuji followed him in here," Yoruichi said softly as she moved forward.

They followed the reiatsu into a large laboratory. Inside, they found a block of computers and an isolation room.

"Byakuya was in this chamber," Yoruichi said, studying it carefully, "but Renji, he never came out of it!"

"What?" Renji gasped in dismay, "What do you mean he never came out of it?"

"Something was done to him in this chamber, Renji…and then he was somehow transported out of here…I don't know how."

"I can tell you that," said a soft voice.

Yoruichi and Renji turned in surprise and found themselves facing Takashi's sister.

"Nia?" Renji said questioningly, "Nia, what happened to Byakuya? Where is he?"

Nia's face was lined with tears.

"I'll tell you," she said softly, "but you must promise me that you will not hurt Tadashi! He is hurt and angry…and he is planning to kill your captain!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shuji!" Byakuya called out, "Shuji, open the door!"

He heard footsteps in the hallway and the lock released with a sharp click. Byakuya stepped back as the door opened. Shuji stepped into the room with an alarmed look on his face.

"Byakuya, what is it?" he asked quickly, "What's wrong?"

"You locked me in here!" Byakuya said, his heart pounding, "Why would you do that?"

Shuji studied Byakuya for a moment, then sighed softly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that," he said softly, "I didn't want you to take it the wrong way. It's just that…Byakuya, you passed out…and you don't remember anything. I was so tired, because I spent hours out looking for you! I was worried that if I fell asleep, that you would run off again. I wasn't trying to hold you prisoner or anything…really! I just needed sleep, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. Do you understand, Byakuya?"

Byakuya studied the other's face. Shuji's face showed genuine concern, but every time Byakuya looked at him, fear crept into his heart.

"I want to leave now, Shuji," he said firmly.

"But…but where will you go?" Shuji asked worriedly, "Byakuya, you are ill and not in your right mind! You can't just wander off! Kami knows what would happen to you!"

"You can't force me to stay here," Byakuya said, panic rising in his voice, "I am leaving!"

He started to push past Shuji, but froze as the other's hand passed over a pendant at his throat and a heavy, weighted feeling sank down over Byakuya. It was as it had been at the hospital, a feeling like the air was being squeezed out of his lungs. Byakuya gasped and dropped to his knees, his chest heaving.

"Now look what you've done!" Shuji said reprovingly, "You've fretted yourself into a near faint. Now, let me help you back into bed, Byakuya. I told you. You need to rest."

He half dragged a reluctant Byakuya back to the bed. Byakuya continued to struggle for breath and the touch of Shuji's hands made his flesh crawl. He pushed Byakuya into the bed and settled the blankets over him.

"I'll go and make you some tea," Shuji said quietly, "I want you to stay here and rest."

His hand passed over the pendant again and the pressure in Byakuya's chest eased. Byakuya lay panting and shivering as though chilled to the core. The awful pressure was gone, but now all Byakuya could feel was coldness inside. There was something dangerous in Shuji's eyes. He felt it keenly. He didn't know how he knew, but Byakuya knew he had to escape this man.


	9. The Honor Killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya escapes Shuji, only to find himself face to face with a killer!

Byakuya was swift to notice that as Shuji left the room, the door did not close all of the way. As soon as his footsteps disappeared down the hallway, Byakuya slipped out of the room and slipped into the room next to his. He meant only to use the window to leave the room, but as the light from the hallway leaked in, Byakuya caught his breath in surprise. Photographs covered the table and nightstand…photographs of him. More than a few showed him spread out on a bed with Shuji leaning over him. Byakuya's heart was racing madly. How could he have been this man's lover? But…if he was Shuji's lover, then why did he look so lifeless in the pictures? If they were lovers, then wouldn't he be responding to Shuji? And if they were lovers, then why did the man's touch make his skin crawl. Byakuya felt his body shaking and he reflexively backed toward the door.

"I didn't intend for you to find out this way," Shuji said from the doorway, "I'm sorry, Byakuya, I'm afraid I haven't told you everything. I was waiting, you see. I was waiting to see if it would come back to you."

Byakuya turned and met Shuji's eyes. They remained warm, but Byakuya felt a coldness beneath them. He backed toward the window.

"Byakuya," Shuji said quietly, "It's okay. I know it must seem strange to you to find the pictures of us making love, but then…that's what lovers do, right? They make love."

He stepped forward slowly.

"You're shaking, Byakuya. Why? It's just me. I won't hurt you. I promise I won't. Come with me. We'll go back to your room and we'll talk. You don't want to stay in here. I see the pictures have upset you."

He reached Byakuya and placed a hand on his face. Slowly, he leaned forward and brought their lips together. Byakuya tried to pull away, then found himself falling. He struck the table with his hip as he went down and it broke and toppled, sending the pictures flying in all directions. Shuji dropped down on top of him, holding him down and reaching for the pendant he wore. Byakuya forced his hands away from it and twisted away. Shuji moved with him and forced him down again, then brought his lips to the restrained man's ear.

"Why are you fighting me? Don't you feel it, Byakuya? We're lovers. You don't need to run from me. I'm not going to hurt you. I love you. I just want you. Make love with me, Byakuya…make love with me now."

Byakuya twisted his hips and pushed hard with both hands and managed to throw Shuji off to one side. He rolled to his feet as Shuji calmly brought a hand to the pendant at his throat.

Byakuya felt the squeezing sensation beginning in his chest and threw himself across the bed. As Shuji rose up next to the bed, Byakuya opened the window and scrambled toward it. Shuji grabbed him roughly from behind, trying to pull him back. Shaking from the feeling of pressure and barely able to breathe, Byakuya kicked hard and connected with some part of Shuji's body firmly enough that the hands on him released and he tumbled through the window. He counted himself fortunate that they had been on the first floor and that he hadn't fallen onto hard pavement, but thick grass in dirt made into mud by the rain. He rolled to his feet, feeling relief from the awful pressure. He broke into a run as Shuji burst through the window behind him.

"Byakuya, stop!" Shuji called after him.

Byakuya was grateful for the large number of people on the street as he turned the corner. Couples walked hand in hand between the restaurants and nightclubs, giving no notice to the frantic looking man trying to lose himself in the crowd. He felt sudden pressure and knew Shuji was close, so he ducked behind people and edged towards one of the dance clubs.

He managed to slip inside, but saw that Shuji had spotted him. He moved into the throng of dancers, moving carefully as the people around him bobbed and swayed to the pounding music. Someone wrapped their arms around him and pulled him close. He found himself dancing with a woman dressed in a sleek gold dress with a flashy golden wrap. She slipped it around his shoulders and turned him away as Shuji's eyes scanned the room, then she leaned in close to speak into his ear. He could barely hear the words over the music.

"Is 'Creepy' over there giving you trouble?" she asked.

He pulled her closer and brought his lips to her ear.

"I just need to get out of here without him seeing me," he said, hiding his face in her hair.

Her lips brushed against his throat.

"You got it, Cutie."

She turned him away again as Shuji started across the room.

"When we get to the tables behind you, drop and I'll find myself another partner."

As they moved toward the tables, Byakuya kept his face buried in her hair.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked quietly.

He felt her smiling into his shoulder.

"I don't know. Just saw you bust in here looking all frantic and thought I'd help. Besides…I couldn't let a creep like that get his hands on a beauty like you! Are you ready then?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Now!"

He dropped to the floor and crawled along beneath the tables, careful to avoid the legs and feet of the ones who sat alongside the dance floor. He regained his feet at the end of the tables and looked back.

Shuji's head turned and for one heart stopping moment, Byakuya thought he had been seen. He felt the breath leave his body. But a moment later, Shuji turned away and continued to scan the room with his eyes. Byakuya turned and burst through the back door and found himself in a dark alley behind the dance club. He ran toward the nearest corner and rounded it in a run. As he started down the next alleyway, he felt a somewhat different pressure sweep down, closing in on him. He slid to a stop, his heart pounding wildly as he looked all around.

He couldn't see the other, but he felt a presence in front of him and the pressure grew intense. A strong hand took hold of his throat and he felt the closeness of a body, the touch of icy breath on his skin.

"Who are you?" he gasped, unable to pull free, "Why can't I see you?"

He heard soft laughter.

"I am Tadashi," he whispered into Byakuya's ear, and Byakuya felt a shiver of fear pass through him, "You're trembling, Byakuya…and you should be. Because I am about to become your executioner!"

Byakuya gasped sharply as something sharp was driven through his midsection. One hand still held him by the shoulder and the other held the weapon that was buried in his body. Byakuya stood frozen against the one he couldn't see, fighting to draw breath. He felt the breath of the other on his skin again and heard the soft voice in his ear.

"This is what I felt when I heard that you were using my brother for sex. It is the fate you deserve for taking advantage of someone so devoted to you. And when I pull my blade out of you, you will pay Takashi back for saving your worthless life!"

He held Byakuya against him for a moment longer, then calmly tore the weapon free. Blood exploded around them and Byakuya felt that he had been released. He sank to his knees, feeling the blood coursing down his body and tasting it in his mouth. He fell forward onto the ground and lay unable to move. He felt the release of the pressure as his attacker moved away.

He was alone in the alley, his blood pooling around him. He realized suddenly that if he died here, he had no idea who, or even if anyone would know or miss him. He couldn't help but wonder as his consciousness faded.

_Who am I leaving behind?_

He was vaguely surprised to hear running footsteps and someone calling his name. Suddenly, he remembered whose voice it was…and the touch of the arms that wrapped around him and lifted him.

"Renji," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

It was all coming back to him in startling color and life as the blood drained out of him.

Renji lifted Byakuya's blood soaked body into his arms and turned back to the others who had arrived with him.

"I'll get Orihime and meet you at Kisuke's," Yoruichi said quickly.

She disappeared in a blinding flash step.

"Hanatarou is already there," Ichigo said, staring at Byakuya in dismay, "He should be able to help until Orihime gets there."

Renji nodded and flash stepped away with Rukia and Ichigo on his heels. They reached Urahara's shop in record time and burst inside. Kisuke turned in surprise, then saw the injured man in Renji's arms and motioned toward an open door. Renji carried Byakuya into the room and set him down on the bed as Hanatoro ran into the room. The healer leaned over Byakuya, extending his hands and calling his healing power to life.

"Wha…Is this a gigai?" Hanatoro asked in confusion.

"No," Renji said, gazing worriedly at Byakuya, "He was somehow transformed. His body is human."

"H-human?" Hanatoro stammered, "Captain K-Kuchiki? How?"

"You remember that not long ago, Byakuya and I were involved in a nasty conflict in Hueco Mundo. As we fought to escape, a hollow tried to attack Byakuya. A young shinigami named Taksahi jumped in between them and killed the hollow, but was killed, himself. Afterward, a false story went around that Byakuya had been intimate with the shinigami who died trying to save him. Byakuya was suspended while the case was investigated. He was barred from speaking to the family of the shinigami or even speaking to the members of his own squad. It turns out that the picture used to implicate him was manipulated. But the damage was done. Takashi's twin brother, Tadashi, decided that he wanted to avenge his brother. He knew that the twelfth division was secretly testing a human form. The form was faulty and Captain Kurotsuchi said it was worthless…but Tadashi stole the technology and used it to transform Byakuya. Once he was human, Tadashi sent him to the living world, then followed him, waiting to get him alone and kill him in a game of cat and mouse."

"How did you find all of this out?" asked Rukia.

"Yoruichi came to the Seireitei and we tracked Byakuya to the old research building in the twelfth division. Tadashi's sister, Nia, was there and she told us what Tadashi had done. Problem is…Nia doesn't know how to get Byakuya back to shinigami form. Tadashi knows, but he disappeared after stabbing Byakuya. We need to find out how to get him back to shinigami form…after we heal him, that is."

"It's easier said than done, I'm afraid," said Hanatoro, frowning, "This human form is very sensitive to spirit energy. It is feeling heavy pressure just being in our presence."

Kisuke nodded.

"I'll get some of those moderators for us. That will take some of the pressure off, but as far as the human form and the transformation, we may be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Renji, "You know about it? How do we get him out of this?"

"I don't know that yet. What I do know is that the technology for creating this human form was created while I led the twelfth division. I ordered it destroyed after several shinigami died in the testing stages. Some of the problem was in the instability of the form and some was in the return process. The researchers on the project figured out that to return the spirit to shinigami form, you have to send the spirit into its inner world. Once there, it faces its zanpakuto. Unfortunately, facing a wild zanpakuto with no powers is tantamount to suicide. They couldn't find a way around it. I'm afraid Byakuya here is in a whole mess of trouble. He has to live long enough for me to figure out how to help him defeat his zanpakuto in his inner world with no powers."

Kisuke left the room and returned a few minutes later with the spirit energy moderators.

"Keep these on when you're around him or your spiritual pressure will crush him."

He turned to look at Hanatoro as the young healer gave a gasp of dismay.

"What is it?"

"My healing power…" Hanatoro gasped, "I…I think it's making things worse!"

Kisuke dropped to his knees next to Byakuya and quickly studied his reiatsu.

"Damn, kid, I think you're right. The power is too much for him. Well, you managed to stop the bleeding…but we'd best hope Orihime's power doesn't have the same effect or we're going to lose him."

A moment later, Orihime burst into the room with Yoruichi on her heels. The girl dropped down next to Byakuya and called forth her power. The others watched in silence as the golden power flared.

"Is it working?" Renji asked finally.

Kisuke moved in alongside Orihime.

"Yeah," he said in a relieved tone, "It seems to be working. He's still reacting to the spirit energy, but then her power rejects the reaction. It's also rejecting the injury. It's just taking a long time because of his sensitivity to the power."

"Hang in there…" Renji whispered in Byakuya's ear, "Don't leave me…"

Ichigo turned to Kisuke.

"Hey…if Orihime can reject the injury, then can't she reject the transformation?"

Kisuke shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way. You see, part of what happened in the transformation was that Byakuya's life as a shinigami actually ended when he became human. Normally, going from shinigami to human would leave no trace of memory…but the process was imperfect. Byakuya probably had some memory of his existence as a shinigami."

"Wait a minute," Renji said, "Do you mean that the transformation killed him? That he isn't himself anymore?"

"Not exactly. As I said, the process was flawed, so his spirit reacted as though his shinigami form had died when he became human. So if Orihime tried to reject it, it would only return him to the first moment of life as a human. It wouldn't give him back his shinigami form. The only way to do that is by sending his spirit into his inner world to reconnect with his zanpakuto. But because he is now human and without power, his zanpakuto will attack him. We have to find a way around that."

"So how do we send him to his inner world?" asked Rukia.

"Just let me worry about that," said Kisuke cryptically, "For right now, let's just focus on keeping him alive."

Orihime extended her hands and focused on the golden light over Byakuya. Her brow furrowed and she sighed softly with effort.

"The damage is healing, but it's happening very, very slowly," she said softly.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Renji.

"Yes," Orihime answered with certainty, "I won't lose him. He is going to live."

By the time the healing was finished, morning had come. Seeing that Byakuya was going to be all right, Kisuke shooed everyone off to other rooms to catch up on lost sleep. As soon as the others had left, Renji slipped into bed next to Byakuya and wrapped himself around his lover's body. As he drifted off, Byakuya turned in his arms and latched onto him, clinging to him tightly.

"Just sleep now," Renji whispered, kissing Byakuya's soft, warm lips, "Orihime healed you. You're going to be fine."

"Renji…" Byakuya whispered, tightening his hands, "Renji…"


	10. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi meets someone unexpected as Yoruichi tracks him. Renji works to protect the weakened Byakuya.

Renji opened his eyes and watched silently as Byakuya slept. His hands still clung to the redhead's body and his face rested against Renji's bare chest. Renji gently brushed the long black strands of hair away from his eyes and smiled at the peaceful expression on his face. Nightmares about finding Byakuya, bloodied and barely alive had plagued Renji's sleep, so he had finally given it up in favor of quietly watching Byakuya sleep and reassuring himself that now that he had his lover back in his arms, there was no way that he would lose him again.

But there were so many issues!

They didn't know how they would get Byakuya into his inner world, how they would help him battle Senbonzakura. Worse, they didn't know where Tadashi and Shuji were, so either could attempt to get to Byakuya again.

He glanced out the window, staring up into the blue sky and wishing they were back in the Seireitei…but Byakuya couldn't go to the Seireitei in this state. They might not be able to go home for a long time, he realized. And the longer it took, the more the chance that the human form would fail.

They had to find a way to get Byakuya out of the human form before then!

He looked back at Byakuya and noticed that his dark gray eyes were open and observing him. He smiled and kissed the noble's forehead, eyelids and lips. Byakuya loosened his hold slightly and rubbed his face against the redhead's chest, settling more firmly against him.

"How are you feeling now?" Renji asked softly.

The gray eyes wavered with uncertainty.

"I feel very odd. I…know who I am…or was. I know who you are…and where we are, but I'm not so clear on exactly what happened," Byakuya explained.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember getting a hell butterfly that was supposed to have been from Nia. It asked me to meet her at the twelfth division."

"Why didn't you send for me?" Renji asked, his voice calm, but edged with concern, "Why did you go there alone?"

"She said that she wanted to talk. I had no idea that it wasn't her…or that Tadashi was so disturbed. I have to admit, I should have considered that my silence would have upset them…perhaps to the point of violence. I was just wrapped up in feeling guilty for letting this go so long without doing anything. But you are right, Renji. I should have had you meet me there."

"Well…what's done is done."

He looked into the dark eyes questioningly.

"Do you understand what happened to you?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I know my powers are gone. I know that I am unable to bear the spirit energy around me. I cannot see shinigami unless they wear a gigai. I am powerless…and Senbonzakura is unable to speak to me."

"Nia said that Tadashi used an experimental process to transform you into a human. That's why your powers are gone."

"I think I remember parts of that…a red pulsing light, pain…falling. Then I woke up in a hospital. Shuji was there with the doctor, but he left when he realized that his spirit energy was harming me. He came back, though. When I found out that the doctors were planning to send me to the mental ward, I ran…but I ran headlong into Shuji."

He paused, swallowing hard and burrowing more deeply into Renji's arms.

"He took me to an apartment and locked me in a room, but I managed to get out of the room and I was trying to get away from him. I stumbled upon a room full of pictures…many of them with Shuji and me. Renji, I looked semi-conscious…posed. He came back and saw that I had found the pictures…"

Renji put his hands on Byakuya's face and looked into his eyes.

"Byakuya, I'm sorry…but I have to ask you…Did Shuji…hurt you? Did he…?"

Byakuya sighed softly and his eyes closed.

I know that…something happened at the manor, but I don't think that I was…that he was successful in what he tried to do. There would have been clearer signs…and the memories that are returning seem to support that."

"But what about here in the living world? Bya, did he try anything?" Renji asked, his reiatsu flaring.

"He tried," Byakuya admitted, "but I managed to escape the building…and I ran into a dance club…and I slipped out the back. I barely remember a voice and feeling a lot of pain, but the details of what happened are fuzzy."

"What happened is that Tadashi caught up with you. He thought to kill you. You're lucky that Orihime was able to heal you…but even though you've been healed, your human form is unstable. It could begin to fail at any time. Kisuke is trying to work out how to get you back into shinigami form, but it's going to take some time for that to happen."

He stroked the noble's back thoughtfully.

"You have to stay close to me. Shuji and Tadashi are still out there…and we don't want either one to reach you."

"So…will we stay here?"

Renji shook his head.

"Kisuke suggested a safe house near here. Your spirit energy is low enough that we should be able to spirit you out of here and keep you hidden. The hard part is making sure no one is watching. We don't want them to know you've left here until you are safely hidden."

Byakuya nodded.

"That makes sense."

He nuzzled beneath Renji's chin and closed his eyes again.

"Arigato…for finding me in time, Renji," Byakuya said softly, "I would have died alone in that alley if you hadn't come along when you did."

Renji smiled sadly.

"I just wish I could have found you a but sooner. Kami, when I saw you lying there, I thought you were already gone, Bya. It scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry that I frightened you…that I went to see Nia without sending for you…and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to myself when I had such negative feelings about Shuji. I've made so many mistakes in this, Renji. I feel so stupid. Why didn't I listen to myself? I knew I felt uneasy around Shuji. I should have had him watched."

"Byakuya," Renji said softly, "Don't do that. Don't blame yourself. Shuji is really fucked up. After you disappeared, we realized that he was gone too. We searched his room. Bya, you wouldn't believe the stuff we found in there! There were pictures of you…it looked like you were really out of it, like he must have drugged you. And I thought about how you were so groggy when I came back…He must have done it while I was at the office. If I'd been paying better attention…"

"Renji…don't…"

"We also found video of you and me making love, Bya. That creep was outside our bedroom recording everything! And when you saw his face in the mirror…that was a trick done with reflectors and relays. Once we found that, I went to the head captain and got clearance to search his apartment in the Seireitei. I found a room filled with pictures of you. He's one sick bastard. I saw that room…and…and I was ready to explode! Luckily, Yoruichi showed up to help track you."

Renji shivered softly.

"The whole time we were looking for you, I was going crazy thinking that he might have you…that he could hurt you…that he could…"

"I'm fine, Renji…well, not fine, but I escaped him."

Renji tightened his arms around Byakuya.

"And neither Tadashi or that sick creep are getting near you again! I am not leaving you for a minute!"

"Good," Byakuya said softly, "because I don't want you to go. I hate to admit it…but I am too weak in this form to be of any use at all. I can't function near my enemies, because I can't even see them unless they wear a gigai. And their power overwhelms me. And…Renji…This form makes my…emotions…unstable. I feel things…and I find that my body acts on them before I can stop myself. I'm trying to gain more control, but it is difficult. As a shinigami, I was carefully trained for years to control and conceal emotion, but this human form is not subject to what I know…or what I want to do. It just…reacts."

Renji couldn't stop the warm smile that touched his lips.

"Now you know what it's like to be me!" he laughed softly, "Don't worry about it. I won't hold it against you…and as soon as Kisuke is sure that the way is safe for us, we'll go to the safe house. Then it will just be you and me. You won't have to worry about being in control. You know you don't have to worry about that when you're just with me."

"I know that," Byakuya said, closing his eyes against the emotion that was rising up inside him, "but I'm not used to this. I don't know if I ever will be. I hate the feeling of fear running though me…of panic taking control of me. I hate feeling myself react and not being able to stop it. It eats away at me, Renji. It makes me sick inside."

"Don't do that to yourself," Renji said, stroking his hair, "You may remember being a shinigami, but you aren't one right now. You have to just accept who you are now."

"Renji…how can you love me now? I'm so weak…insignificant. I've been reduced to nothing. It's like the person you remember is gone…"  
Renji took the noble's face in his hands and forced the weary gray eyes to meet his.

"Stop that, will you? You are still the man I love. You are everything to me. And nothing about you is weak or insignificant! Byakuya, all that's happening is that what you usually keep inside is coming out. You have no choice but to let yourself be seen. And I love who you are inside! I always have. You just have to learn a different kind of strength now. Instead of using your strength to hide your emotion, you have to have the strength to lower your pride and let yourself feel things, Bya. Trust me…it isn't so bad. You'll get used to it."

Byakuya released something dangerously close to a sarcastic laugh.

"Renji…pride notwithstanding, this is nearly intolerable…and I will never get used to it!" he said with conviction.

Renji laughed softly.

"See now, that's the shinigami I fell in love with!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Shuji worked his way quickly around the apartment and tried to remove all traces of Byakuya's reiatsu. He gathered his photographs and personal belongings together and prepared to leave. There was no question now that he would have to disppear. Byakuya would go back to Renji Abarai and he would be hunted. And it wasn't just Renji Abarai that he feared. Orochi Kuchiki was another concern. By leaving without finishing whatever plan the Kuchiki cousin had, he was sure to have angered the man. He was fortunate to have thought ahead. He had hidden money and he knew how to slink about quietly. He had done so for years.

He picked up his suitcase and portfolio and headed for the front door. He knew several good places to conceal himself while things cooled down. He would be fine.

Yes, he would be fine.

He was convinced of it.

He was absolutely sure of it until the door opened in front of him and Orochi Kuchiki stepped into the room. His eyes were cold and snakelike. They froze Shuji in his tracks.

"You are clumsy…and careless," his cold voice hissed, "I don't like clumsy, careless people. Those kind…could get me into all kinds of trouble, you see. I don't need trouble…and I no longer need you!"

Shuji had only one heart stopping moment of sheer terror, then he was falling.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi walked slowly along the street, following Byakuya's reiatsu traces in reverse. She knew she was close now. The place he had been taken had to have been close by. She paused and read the signs again, picking up the reiatsu of the photographer. There were two trails of his reiatsu, indicating that he had gone back to the place where he came from. There were several apartment buildings ahead of her. She followed the reiatsu trail into one of them and slowly approached a first floor apartment that seemed to radiate the reiatsu she sought.

She walked up to the door and listened. Everything seemed quiet within…deathly still, in fact. She didn't feel any presences within. She carefully reached out and turned the door handle.

It was unlocked.

That fact made her wary. She slowly pushed the door open and looked inside. The entry was dark and silent. She moved inside and closed the door behind her. She felt the traces of Shuji's reiatsu and Byakuya's now. It was definitely the right place…but it looked like she was too late.

"Damn…he got away from us!" she muttered.

It made sense that the photographer would get spooked knowing that Byakuya had escaped him. He had probably fled as soon as he realized that Byakuya could not be caught. But being in a hurry, he might have overlooked something.

She moved into the kitchen area and found a pot of long cold tea…and nothing else of interest. She moved into the hallway and found the room that Byakuya had been concealed in. The traces were everywhere. She studied the room for several minutes, then moved back out into the hallway.

She felt a small touch of another reiatsu and paused. There was a familiarity to it. At first, she thought it was just more of Byakuya's, but this reiatsu was far stronger than what Byakuya was channeling at the moment. It was wielded by someone who knew what he or she was doing. The reiatsu was carefully manipulated to make it impossible for anyone to determine just who had left it…or how strong that person was. But the power of the person was displayed in the way he or she was able to cover the signs. Yoruichi sighed in frustration.

"So the creep wasn't working alone!" she muttered.

She thought she might have heard a sound outside the door, but wasn't sure that it hadn't floated over from another apartment. She slipped back out of the room and into the hallway, pausing to carefully sense the reiatsu around her.

She was getting a very dark feeling.

She moved to the next door and stood outside it for a moment, extending her senses into the room and trying to feel for any signs of danger. There was a tiny flutter of reiatsu, but it faded into nothing.

Taking a breath, she pushed open the door.

The scene was set up perfectly to masquerade as a suicide. Shuji hung naked from the light fixture in the middle of the room with pictures of Byakuya strewn all around. Clenched in his hand was a note. She didn't have to read it to know what it was, but she did anyway.

 _I am sorry for the trouble I caused. I love you, Byakuya. I only wanted to hold you in my arms. I would never have hurt you. I have loved you forever and even death will not stop that_.

She had to admit that the one who set up the scene had thought of everything


End file.
